Broken
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: Kim tries to make all of her pain and troubles vanish, but Jack, as always, comes to her rescue. Kim finds that he has been hiding a dark secret of his own. The path to recovery is long but maybe these two broken best friends can find love along the way. EPIC FINALE HAD BEEN POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the late update i was busy with my life and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It'

* * *

Broken chapter 1

Have you ever felt truly alone? Well I do. Here I am sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. My dad is dead and my mother is so distant she appears only to be a ghost who just lingers around. My friends have no idea what I'm going through and I don't want to tell them. Lately I have been wearing a lot of black and navy, my sad colors, and haven't been talking to people as much. The weather is perfect for my feelings. The sky dark, depressed sky is streaming tears just like I am. I feel empty, no joy or hope, just sadness and fear. Fear of losing my safety blanket, my best friend Jack. He is what keeps me holding on and stopping myself from possibly committing suicide. I didn't even tell him through and we tell each other everything. But right now, he can't use his charm to make my walls crumble down for they are reinforced and feel as if they can never be penetrated again. Not only is Jack my best friends, after many hours debating it I concluded that I'm in love with him. Crazy right? He couldn't care less though; he has girls literally throwing themselves at him. I was done thinking about him, about my life, everything. I only focus on the rain pouring around me, the thunder rumbling, the lightning flashing. I feel the hot tears still involuntarily flowing out of my eyes. I feel the anger toward my mother for shutting me out when I needed her most. I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't move an inch. I didn't look up, I didn't shift my body, I didn't even open my eyes. I knew it was Jack but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted the pain to end, I wanted the world to disappear and dissolve around me.

"Kim tell me what's wrong." Jack urged me to speak but I didn't. I felt him sit down next to me on the bench and he rubbed my back. After about ten minutes of me not answering him he spoke again. "I'm taking you home."

He picked me up and carried me who knows where. I still didn't open my eyes or move. I heard a door open, him walk up some stairs and felt and tile floor under me. Someone wrapped a towel around my shoulders followed by a blanket. "Kim. Open your eyes at least, please, you don't have to talk." Jack begged.

I did, I opened my eyes and saw I was in his bathroom sitting on the floor with him in front of me. His parents were away on a business trip as always, leaving him alone. "Thank you." He said happily. I sat there for a few minutes before he picked me up and put me on his bed. I fell asleep almost instantly realizing how tired I was. I woke up rain pelting against the window and a warm body lying next to me with an arm draped over my body.

"Kimmy, will you please say something." Jack begged with his big brown eyes.

I wouldn't let his charm get to me but I had to talk sometime, "Not in the mood." I said in a flat tone with no emotion in my voice. Jack didn't press me on or anything, we just laid there for another few hours and I let my mind run blank and empty.

It turned out that I had fallen asleep and was waking up an hour later to a soft voice, "Kimmy. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Jack looking at me worried. "Please tell me what happened." He begged and I closed my eyes hoping he would just disappear when I opened them but had no such luck. I looked at his face and I couldn't stand looking at him. I closed my eyes and rolled over, shutting him out. He came closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't take it, he was doing this as a friend but I wanted it to be more. Never being one to wear my heart on my sleeve, I got up and walked out of his house. It was still raining but I couldn't care less. I walked to the pier and sat on the edge looking out at the waves violently beating against the shore. I sat there letting the rain pour over me, drenching me again. My thoughts left as the rain picked up and waves trashed even more violently beneath me. I thought about how just a little jump and a few painful breaths could end it all and take me to a world beyond this one. Maybe the next one would be better. It's not anyone would actually miss me. They would all move on eventually and get over me being gone. I wouldn't be anything other than a memory that would eventually be forgotten. Plus, I could join my father up there in a better place.

"Don't you dare jump." I heard Jack's voice behind me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said never taking my eyes off of the water below me.

"Because it would the people who care about you." Jack's voice was closer now.

"Like who? Eventually everyone would forget me and I would be nothing but a memory." I said emotionlessly still facing the water.

"Like me." He whispered in my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my freezing skin.

"You would forget me with everyone else." I said bitterly.

"No Kim. I could never forget you." He whispered again wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes you would." I said inching forward trying to get out of his grip.

"If you jump I'm going in to." He said still not letting go.

"No you wouldn't." I hadn't looked at him this while time.

"Yes I would." He whispered into my neck.

"Prove it." I said in disbelief.

"Look at me." He said. When I shook my head he picked me up and put me on me feet so that I was standing. "Look at me." He said lifting my chin so my gaze was directed from the ground to him. I was now staring into his deep chocolaty eyes. "I could never forget you Kim." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I love you." He sad putting his forehead on mine.

"No you don't. You're just saying that." I said looking turning my head but keeping my forehead on his.

"Yes I do." He said turning my head back. And before I registered what was happening he kissed me. I kissed him back with everything I had. He managed to get past the impenetrable wall I had in place. I pulled away and looked at him before hugging him. He held me tightly in his grasp as the rain still poured down on us.

"I love you too." I whispered so quietly I didn't think he heard me.

"I know. I've always known." he whispered back.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I asked a little angry.

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you already knew." He said still hugging me.

"Then why now? Why not back then?" I asked him quietly.

"I didn't know how you'd take it and it never seemed like the right moment." I said pulling back to look at me.

"So right before I'm about to commit suicide is a good time?" That sounded better in my head then when it came out.

Jack laughed a little, "Well do you still want to?" He asked getting serious again.

"Maybe..." I trailed off thinking about my sucky life.

"Why?" He said looking into my eyes as if he was searching my soul for an answer.

"A lot of reasons." I said looking away from his stare.

"Why don't you come back to my house with me and tell me?" I looked back at the ocean. It was calming down and the rain was slowing. I looked back at Jack and nodded. We were slowly walking when I started feeling dizzy and my legs gave out. I was lying on the ground and it felt like my while body was shutting down. The last thing I saw was Jack standing over me looking worried.

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by darkness until a light appeared and morphed into my deceased father. "Daddy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Kimberly!" He yelled and ran over and hugged me. He was himself but had a faint glow to him and was somewhat transparent.

"Kim, dad, it's Kim." I said to him and he laughed.

"I'm glad that boy convinced you not to jump. Jack is it?" He asked when he let go.

"Ya and why is that?" He was coming to tell me he was glad I didn't jump? Why?

"Your friends would have been devastated. Without you, everyone's lives would change." He said and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"They would forget me not miss me." I said to him.

"Let me show you what would have happened." he waved his hand infront of my face and we were in the dojo. It had boxes stacked everywhere and Rudy was the only one there.

"What happened?" I asked shocked.

"Everyone stopped coming so he has to sell the place." My dad said.

"Oh." He waved his hand again and we were at Milton's house. Milton was locked in his room playing video games, something he rarely did, and he had no books or school work around, which he always had. "What is he doing? Where are his books?" I asked my dad.

"He burned them all and gave up on school because he missed you too much and couldn't focus. Video games take him out of reality and this is all he does." my dad waved his hand again and we were in a rehabilitation center with both Eddie and Jerry. Jerry was just staring at the wall and Eddie was obese. "Eddie resorted to eating and became so overweight he almost died." That shocked me.

"What about Jerry?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"He can't focus and covet things in seconds. He can barely remember his own name." I looked at him and knew who was next. My dad waved his hand and we were in a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" I asked him. My dad didn't say a word he just pointed at a head stone. It was Jack's. I knelt down on the ground and my dad put his hand on my shoulder. "No he didn't." I said trying to reassure myself.

"He couldn't live without you Kim." My dad said before waving his hand and the world returned to black. "It isn't your time yet Kim, keep living your life and keep your friends close." he started fading, "Goodbye Kim, I will always love you, remember that." Then he was gone.

I opened my eyes for real this time and sat up quickly immediately feeling dizzy so I laid back down. "Morning sleepy head." I heard Jack and looked around. I was on the couch in his living room.

"What day is it?" I asked him and he came back in the room and sat down by my feet.

"Saturday." He replied and my sat back up with the wave of dizziness returning with it. We were at the pier on Thursday. I slept for a whole day?

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled.

"Believe me I tried but you wouldn't wake up." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said looking to the side.

"It's fine I figured you collapsed from exhaustion. You had been sitting on that bench all night and only slept for an hour before." He said.

"Ya..." I trailed off.

"So why didn't you do it?" He asked and I tried to sit up slowly.

"Do what?" I asked him back managing to get into an upright position.

"Think about you know, killing yourself. You said you would tell me" He said quietly.

"Oh um, well, my mom doesn't notice me anymore and acts like a ghost. Heck I haven't seen her eat in months after my dad died and-" Jack cut me off.

"What? When?" He moved closer to me and sat sideways on the couch facing me. I remembered I never told him.

"Half a year ago. I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd flip out I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Kim I could have been there for you, you should have told me." He said looking into my eyes.

"I know but I don't like it when people feel bad for me. It makes me feel worse and so vulnerable." I admitted.

"Next time please tell me." He said looking hurt and I felt bad.

"See now you're hurt. I knew I should have jumped." I said looking away.

"No! You are never doing that. Ever." He said harshly.

"Oh and you're going to stop me?" I said sarcastically.

"Kim you and I both know I would do literally anything for you. If you killed yourself then I would to." Jack told me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Please don't try anything." He begged me causing me to look back to him.

"I won't." I said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I reassured him.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I hugged him.

"So now that you're awake, what do you want to do?" He asked me changing the subject.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked him and he nodded. I was about to stand when the dizziness returned so Jack picked me up and carried me to his home theatre. "Thank you." I said when he put me down.

"No problem Kimmy." I smacked him.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I whined and he smirked and kissed me. I naturally kissed him back before he pulled away and put his head next to my ear.

"Ok Kimmy." He whispered sending shivers down my spine. This time I only laughed at him. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" He asked me. I shrugged and he put in a random movie. When it started playing it turned out to be Wall-E.

"Really Jack Wall-E? I asked in disbelief.

"What? It's an ok movie." He said and I rolled my eyes. I was sitting their bored until Wall-E got crushed in the plant machine. A tear slid down my cheek and Jack chuckled. "Really Kim? Crying at Wall-E?" He said mocking my tone from earlier. I gave him a death glare and he laughed even more.

"Can we go to the dojo?" I asked when the movie was over.

"Sure." He said and we walked there since it wasn't too far. When we walked in the guys all ran over to us and crushed us in a hug.

"Where have you been! You haven't been at school for the past two days apparently." Rudy scolded.

"We were worried sick!" The guys yelled at us.

"You stayed home with me?" I asked Jack.

"Uh, sorta." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to be there when you woke up." He admitted.

"Thank you." I said taking his hand.

"Wait wake up? Are you alright Kim?" Rudy asked.

"Uh, ya I'm fine." I didn't lie. I really was fine.

"Wait are you two together now?" Jerry asked.

Jack looked down at me and I looked up at him. Apparently for the guys, this was a yes and they all congratulated us. After practice Jack and I were walking out together, hand in hand. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him, "Please?" I begged.

"Sure but why?" He stopped and looked at me.

"I still need some time to adjust." I told him, partially lying.

I knew he saw straight through that one but played it off, "Alright..." He said and we resumed walking.

When we got to his house we sat around before I fell asleep. I began to dream about what my father had shown me, only it was how Jack had killed himself. He was standing over his sink with cuts all over his arms, some of them were old and had scanned over but most were recent or fresh and now had fresh blood streaming down them. "I'm sorry Kim. I can't take it anymore." He whispered before he collapsed on the floor of his bathroom blood flowing freely from his arms. The color left his face and he laid there for hours in a large pool of blood before his maid found him. She opened the door and screamed. She called the police who came and they blurred by as I watched a medical crew pronounce Jack dead and zip him up into a body bag. Time flashed forward to when my dad had showed me his gravestone only it was raining, exactly like how the tears were falling from my eyes, fast and never ending.

I shot up from where I was lying and threw my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. I saw Jack sit up next to me and he laid me back down in his arms while I cried. He flames me down and I explained my dream. He promised me as long I kept my promise to him he would never do anything along the lines of killing himself but his voice was different, it sounded like he was lying and I felt his heartbeat speed up when I had my hand on his chest.

When I had finally calmed down I thanked him and he said he had a question for me. "What is it?" I asked.

"What is the real reason you want to be here?" He asked concerned.

"I need my safety blanket and that's you." I told him and he gave me a puzzled look. I admitted.

"What?" He yelled sitting up.

"Jack! Calm down I just need you to be there for me." I said quietly feeling vulnerable when I said that.

"I promise I always will be, and don't feel bad when you need someone to lean on, I will always be there for you." He whispered and I began to fall back asleep. Before I was completely asleep Jack whispered one more thing to me, "I've been there Kim, and I know what you're going through." He whispered stroking my hair and I fell asleep wondering what he meant.

* * *

Since these are longer than previous ones expect one every week, rather than everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUP? nm? same here. i have like no ideas so any reviews with suggestions would be great! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It **

The next night I returned home with an unpleasant surprise. Apparently, my mother had gone from not caring about the world to caring to not caring about me. She was drunk and there was liquor everywhere. "Hey sweetie," She slurred in her drunken voice, "Where have you been? You missed the party." She said spinning in a circle. I recovered from my shock and ran upstairs locking my door behind me. What had happened to her in the past three days? I heard some shattering from down stairs and figures she was opening another bottle and filling herself with alcohol. I heard many more shattering bottles and popping of corks before I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke to someone yelling my name. "Kimberly! I'm going clubbing! Be back in a few days!" She slurred from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and got up. Who went clubbing for a few days? Wait, she's probably gonna hook up with some guy. I can't believe she would do this to me! First she acts like a ghost and then in a matter of days she flips into a drunken cougar? She is insane! It was Sunday and after thinking about how sucky my life was, I went to the dojo to blow off some steam. No one but Rudy was there and he let me practice freely doing whatever until it was time to lock up. He offered me a ride home and I gladly accepted for I was far too tired to walk. When we arrived Rudy noticed the absence if my mother's car but I told him she was at the store not wanting him to worry about me. I climbed up the steps and upstairs to take a shower. The shower seemed to wash all of my worries away temporarily as the warm water pelted against my skin and flowed down the drain. I got out of the shower and put on my pjs, the wave of exhaustion from my workout finally catching up with me. I drifted off into another dreamless sleep and woke up the next morning, my mother still not home, and prepared for school.

I got to school early so I could get my missed work and pick up anything I missed. I went to my locker and took out some books, while replacing them with others. I just stood there for a while, listening to people talking and laughing and having a good time. All of my thoughts left me when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. At first I was scared but that thought left when the person snuggled their head into my neck and I both felt and saw soft brown hair rubbing against it. "I missed you." Jack whispered into my neck and I turned around with his arms still around me.

"I missed you too." I said to him, hugging him.

I heard someone approaching us and let go of Jack who released me as well. "Hey no PDA." Jerry said.

"Jealous?" Jack teased him, Eddie, and Milton.

"For your information, I have a girlfriend." Milton corrected.

"Have you kissed her yet?" I asked smirking.

"Well, no, but it will happen soon!" Milton said a little upset.

"Sure good luck with that man." Eddie said laughing and patting Milton's shoulder.

"We'll have you guys?" Milton asked Jack and me trying to change the subject.

"Ya of course." Jack said like it was obvious.

"Prove it. Really Jerry?" Jerry yelled at himself.

"Alright." I said smiling and turned to Jack. He smirked and kissed me. It wasn't long but it wasn't just a peck. We turned back to the guys who just stood there with their eyes and mouths wide open. "That is how it's done." I said to Milton smiling in victory.

I had a good few days at school and hanging with the guys, completely forgetting my awful mother until she returned Thursday, dirty and in the same pair of clothes she left in which were now torn and ripped. She smelled like alcohol and sweat. When she got in she didn't even look at me, she just walked up the stairs, swaying, and into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep, preparing for the next few days.

I woke up the next morning and saw my mother passed out on her bed lying their almost lifeless except for her chest that was rising and falling as she breathed. I went in to take a shower and put what I thought to be shampoo on my head. When it came out liquidly I looked at the bottle and found out that it was whiskey. Who takes whiskey into the shower with them? My mother that's who. I tried my best to scrub the smell of the whiskey out of my hair and off my body but I still smelled vaguely of liquor so I covered myself in body spray. I got out of the house and to school with ten minutes before I had to be to class. Jack walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my wait as we walked to our first period. "Kim why do you smell like alcohol?" Jack asked me.

"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked panicking.

"No I'm just familiar with the smell." Jack told me and that brought a question to mind. How was he familiar with the smell? His parents were always away as he was way too young to drink so how? "Kim answer me." Jack's voice broke my train of thought, "Why do you smell like it?" He stopped me before we walked into the room.

"I'll tell you later. Not now." I said hurrying into the room to avoid having to explain how my mother was now a woman in her forties that liked to go out, party, get drunk, and hit on younger guys. This was going to be hard. I went through the whole day with no one but Jack noticing my smell and when I got home, I found my mother on the couch drinking shots while watching some reality show. I went upstairs to the safety of my room and did my homework before I heard her yell, "I'm gonna go get my club on!" and the door slam. I sighed and took another shower, consciously avoiding the liquor in the shower and only using soap. I went to sleep and went through my process of getting ready for school before heading out the door. When I walked down the steps I saw my mother passed out in the yard. Wow, she didn't even make it to the kitchen this time. I shook my head and kept on walking, leaving her there lying in the grass. They didn't see Jack all day and figured he ditched today or wasn't feeling good. I left it alone and made it through my day actually enjoying school. I guess when your life at home sucks, school seems like heaven. When I got home that day my mother was hung over, but not drunk. Not much of an improvement, possibly deterioration. "Kimberly! Get me some painkillers!" She grumbled from the couch.

I walked in the kitchen and got two painkillers along with a glass of water. I walked back out to her and jaded them to her, "That's the first time you've talked to me in months, actually being aware of it." I said still standing.

"Oh shut up. You know that daddy never really loved you." She said in a harsh, critical tone.

"Go to hell." I told her and turned to walk away.

"I'm sure I'll meet you there." She said and burst out laughing. She was repulsive and disgusting, I ran upstairs and texted Jack.

To: Jack

Can i come over?

From: Jack

Sure. C u in a few

I didn't even bother running out the door, because that would mean seeing that hideous excuse for a mother sitting downstairs, so I jumped out my window. When I landed on the ground I heard a snap in my wrist and pain surged through it but was gone almost instantly. I didn't think much of it until about five minutes later when it was getting sore so I started rubbing it which made the pain fade, but not go away completely. I got to Jack's house and knocked. When he opened the door the pain in my wrist came hit me like a ton of bricks. I collapsed in pain and fell to the ground. Jack swooped me up in his arms and carried me inside setting me down on the kitchen floor. Even the slightest movement of my arm sent a surge of pain through my whole body and made me wince. Jack grabbed a wrap and some ice and sat down next to me. "Give me your arm." He asked me harshly but quietly at the same time. I slowly moved my arm towards him, waves of pain radiating through my body. By now I was crying, the tears overflowing and cascading down my cheeks. Jack quickly wrapped my arm and it was almost painless, I barely felt a thing he was so gentle. He wrapped it tight enough so that it was immobile, but loose enough so that it didn't cut off my circulation.

He picked me up and carried me to the theatre along with the ice. Once I was in a comfortable position, snuggled against Jack he put the ice pack on my hand and he spoke, "How did you break it?"

"I broke it?" I asked him sadly.

"Ya, it must have been right before or after you left your house considering you walked here." Jack replied still pushing the question.

"How do you figure that?" I asked confused.

"Kim, I actually paid attention in seventh grade science." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh." Was all I could manage out.

"Now answer me." Jack said rather sternly.

"Jumping out my window." I whispered knowing he would freak out.

"You what?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered actually scared by his tone.

He settled down after hearing me, "Why?"

"To avoid seeing my repulsive mother." I said in disgust.

"Wait, back up. Explain the 'my repulsive mother' thing." He told me confused. I sighed before telling him from when I got home, to where we were now. "Wow." He said amazed, "She went through that faze fast." This brought up some more questions and I wanted answers.

"Now I have some questions for you mister." I said poking his chest.

"Shoot." He said telling me to ask away.

"How are you familiar with the smell of alcohol?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me puzzled.

"When you told me I smelled like liquor you said you were familiar with the smell, how?" I said explaining my question.

"You know how my parents are gone for eleven months every year?" He asked me.

"Ya..." I said not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well to get over it one year, I started drinking." He said looking straight ahead.

"What? How? When?" I blurted out all these questions.

"When I was fourteen, because my parents were away and I found a fridge full of liquor." Jack said still refusing to look at me.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked. Personally I was hurt that he didn't. It was like there was a whole other shelf full of books still waiting to be read about Jack's life.

"Because it didn't seem necessary too." He said still staring at the wall.

"Please look at me." I begged and he looked down at me emotionlessly. That old happy all the time Jack was gone in an instant and replaced by a more depressed self was racing it. "What is up with you?" I asked as I saw more of himself, or the part that I knew, fading by the second.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You didn't come to school today, you haven't been talking much and haven't come to the dojo in a while. Why?"

"I've been busy." He answered plainly looking away from me and returning his gaze to the wall.

"Doing...?" I pressed him to go on.

"Thinking." He said and I felt more of him slip away. What was happening to him it was like he was disappearing.

"Jack please tell me what is up with you. It's like you're disappearing right before my eyes." I begged.

"I can't take it anymore." He said staring down at me.

"Take what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Anything. Everything!" He yelled and stood up. I sat there looking at him allowing him to continue his rant. "I can't take be treated like I don't exist by my own parents! I can't take the fact the girl I love's dad died six months ago and she didn't tell me until last week! I can't take it that she tried to kill herself because of her stupid, formerly distant, now drunk as hell mother! I wish it had worked when I tried to kill myself!" He finished yelling and sat in the corner farthest away from the couch.

Jack tried to kill himself? I can't believe it. Jack, one of seemingly strongest people you could ever meet, is secretly dying inside. I thought my life was bad, compared to Jack's it's like I'm floating on a cloud over here. "I can't believe it." I whispered and took my hand out of the ice. I got up and walked over to him. I put my arm around his shoulders and sat next to him. "Can you please tell me?" I whispered to him.

"You're not gonna like it." He said warningly.

"Please Jack. I need to know what you did." I begged.

"Before I moved here in New York I tried to kill myself by stabbing myself in the stomach. Sadly, someone was supposed to drop something off at the house that day and saw me on the floor slowly bleeding to death and the called 911 and they saved me. I just wanted all the pain of having no one there for me to end. I hated being alone so I tried to make that go away. I told my parents that some guy tried to rob us and stabbed me that's why we moved here." He said staring at the floor.

"Is that what you meant when you said that you've been in my spot and know what I'm going through?" I asked him and this time he looked at me.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered back.

"Almost but I still heard you." I began stroking his hair and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked him quietly.

"For breaking my promise." He said.

"When did you do it?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Guess."

"Yesterday." I whispered, "But how?" he didn't verbally answer me but physically did. Jack rolled up his sleeve to reveal many cuts on his arms which were rather fresh and barely scabbing over. "Why?" I asked.

"Not coming this year so I have to wait another." Jack was referring to his parents. They came for three or four weeks around Christmas so they could spend time with him and try to make up for the forty-eight other weeks they missed. That's why Jack was always happier around Christmas and was always bursting with joy. But because of his selfish parents, who can't even afford to spend time with their own son, Jack had physically hurt himself and they had no idea.

**Like I said once a week**


	3. Chapter 3

Not my best work. I have awful writers block and would have updated on Monday but I way busy Monday night and Tuesday night. If you have suggestion on what to happen next that would be great! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so ya...This and the next chapter will be mushy ones on request of a reader. Plus, Saturday is my birthday so I will gift you guys with another update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

I stayed with Jack that night and went back to my house in the morning. I got ready for school finding another wasted mother lying on the floor. I went to school and straight to my locker. When I closed me locker Jack was leaving on the door next to it. "Morning beautiful." He whispered to me. "You seem in a better mood than last night." I told him.

"Lets just keep that between us." Jack said his tone changing to serious. "How's our favorite couple?" Jerry yelled walking over with Milton and Eddie following. "Perfect. How bout you guys?" Jack asked. If I didn't know what Jack did a few days ago then I would have believed him completely. He was hiding his real self, a depressed and lonely boy whose parents couldn't care less, behind a happy, go with the flow kind of kid who stands up for his friends.

"Totally swag yo." Classic Jerry answer.

"I have a date with Julie tonight so I am excellent." Milton answered.

"I'm gonna ask out Grace, again." Eddie said.

"Well good luck with that..." I said patting Eddie's shoulder.

"There she is now see ya guys!" Eddie yelled and ran up to Grace. We all watched in silence as their mouths moved and Eddie walked back to us, sadness all over his face.

"That bad huh?" Jack asked when Eddie had returned and was standing in front of us all.

"To quote her, 'Never in this life time or any other in the future'." Eddie said glumly.

"Ya, she doesn't let people down easy." I told him.

"Cheer up man," Jerry said patting Eddie on the shoulder and the bell rang, "See you guys at the dojo." Jerry said before walking to class and we all dispersed and went our separate ways.

Six boring hours later the final bell rang and I headed to the dojo with Jack. "Are you gonna tell the guys?" I asked him.

"Haven't planned on it why?" He answered.

"Well I don't know. I thought you would though." I answered his question without actually having an answer.

"Kim, if you hadn't tried, you know, then you probably would never have found out. I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Jack said looking straight ahead.

"But why not?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't want you guys worrying bout me. You would always be wondering if I was thinking of killing myself again and wouldn't be able to live your own lives." He answered and looked down at me.

"Oh. I never thought of it that way." I told him truthfully. I really never thought of that.

We arrived at the dojo and began practice after changing. It was still on the chilly side so Jack used that as his excuse to wear a long sleeve shirt, hiding his cuts. Everything went smoothly and Jack walked me home but asked to come inside. "Are you sure?" I asked him silently pleading he would change his mind, but of course, that didn't work.

"Kim I need to see for myself." Jack said warningly and forcing the door open so that he could get in. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I walked up behind him as he reached in and moved some glass bottles around. To my surprise, I saw that we had no food, just liquor. Jack opened the cabinets and we found scotch, whiskey, wine, beer, shots, and vodka.

"Wow." I whispered in amazement. When did she have time to buy all of this? I was utterly speechless at the horrid liquids that filled my house.

"Where is she?" Jack asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Uh, probably upstairs why?" I answered confused. Jack didn't answer but walked upstairs taking two steps at a time and burst her door open. I ran up behind him and when I walked in the smell of all the alcohol was so overwhelming that I was growing dizzy. Jack on the other hand seemed perfectly fine with the smell. He walked in to the bathroom and then over to my mother who was sprawled out on the bed and dumped a cup of water on her. She sat up quickly and looked in a flirtatious way at Jack.

"Well aren't you sexy? You eighteen yet?" Her words were slurred and I could smell her breath across the room.

Jack didn't say a word he just turned away from her and after roughly pushing me out of her doorway he closed the door with a slam.

"She's worse than I thought, I want you to come to my house for a while." Jack said sternly.

"What? Why?" I asked still surprised at how forceful he had been with me.

"She'll only get worse, go pack whatever you need." He said pushing me to my bedroom. He pushed me through the door and closed it behind himself.

"Stop with the pushing! I get it! You want me to hurry!" I yelled at him fed up.

His face softened slightly from the cold, dead serious expression to a more caring but serious one. "I'm sorry Kim I don't want you getting hurt." He said walking over and taking my hand.

"I know Mr. Overprotective but I can take care of myself." I said rather harshly.

"I'm sorry for caring Kim but I've been there. I'm just trying to help you." Jack said equally harsh taking a step closer.

"I know you are but you don't have to push me around." I scolded.

"Fine," He sighed, "I'm sorry for being rough with you Kim." I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"But seriously, I want you to stay with me for at least a week." He said letting go and pushing me back gently, gripping my shoulders. I groaned and grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and packed it with undergarments, shirts, jeans, sweatshirts, basically everything I would need for a week's stay. "Ready?" Jack asked me once I zipped up the bag.

"Ya." He took my hand walked me down the stairs and out the door. We had a silent walk to his house and up to his room where I threw down my bag and laid on his bed.

Jack laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around me, "So, what do you want to do?" He asked me and brushed some hair out of my face.

I yawned and closed my eyes, "Sleep." I mumbled already feeling myself drift off. Jack laughed at me slightly and I snuggled into him. The last thing I felt was him kissing my forehead before my dreamland took over.

I was wearing all white and I was walking through a forest. I saw Jack ahead of me on top of a hill and I ran to him. When I was within ten feet of him the scenery changed from the hill on the edge of a forest to a dark alley. I was still ten feet from Jack and running towards him but he was lying on the ground and was bleeding. I knelt down to him and saw his shirt around his abdomen was slowly staining a dark red. Blood. Jack had been shot by persons unknown and I was watching him die. I pressed my hands down forcefully on the bullet wound and Jack groaned in pain. "Why Jack why?" I asked crying.

"Kimmy," He whispered and my gaze returned to his face, "I love you."

"I love you too Jack, please don't leave me!" I cried.

"I'll never leave you." His voice was getting shaky.

I heard an ambulance and saw it approaching. "Promise?" I asked desperately.

"I promise. Even if I die-"

"No you won't." I cried and cut him off.

"But if I do, I will always be with you." Jack whispered and the paramedics had just arrived. They quickly took control of the situation and Jack was off to the hospital in less than a minute. The dream flashed forward and I was then sitting in a dark room with a police officer, asking if they knew me if I who had shot Jack and taken his life.

I sat up in bed and clasped my hands over my mouth to stifle the oncoming scream. Jack opened his eyes and sat up next to me, and rubbed my back. "What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." I told him.

"Alright. Try to go back to sleep." He said pulling me back down on the bed with him. I nodded and rolled over so my back was facing Jack, fearing that if I saw him it would make the dream occur again. I fell into a luckily dreamless slumber and woke up hours later to the booming sounds of thunder. I opened my eyes to a pitch black room with flashes of lightning illuminating everything every few seconds. I moved my arm on the bed next to me and found Jack wasn't there, so I got up. With the next flash of lighting I saw his figure, staring out an open window, getting pelted with rain. "Jack are you alright?" I asked walking up behind him and putting my arms around his waist.

"This reminds me of last week when I found you." He said flatly staring straight ahead.

"It does doesn't it?" I asked remembering. He nodded slightly and I spoke again, "How did you know where I was?"

"Well, you seemed really down that day so I called your cell phone and wh-"

I cut Jack off before he could finish to ask another question. "You called at like, midnight?" Who calls someone that late? Jack that's who.

"Yep, and as I was saying, when you didn't answer I was gonna walk to your house to ask you-"

I cut him off again. "Maybe I didn't answer because I was, I don't know, sleeping?" I said sarcastically.

"Ya well it went to voicemail. You always turn your phone off if you're asleep. So, as I was saying, again, I was goin to your house and-"

"At midnight? You decide to come to my house at midnight?"

"Yes now stop interrupting!" Jack whined. "So," He said with emphasis, "I was walking by the park and I you on the bench in the rain." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. Who knows what people look like from behind, in the dark, when it's raining? Jack that's who.

"Your hair. No one has blonde hair like you." Jack answered turning to look at me.

"Ok?" I asked confused.

"My turn to ask a bunch of questions." Jack said sarcastically. I did ask a lot of questions.

"Why the park?" He asked as I sat next to him in the window, while we got splashed with rain.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"Why didn't you go straight to the pier?" He asked me.

"I guess I needed to think it over first." I answered him looking away from his burning gaze.

"What did I say that made you want to jump?" He asked sounding a bit hurt.

"What? Nothing. Why would you ask that?"

"Because after I took you back here, got you dried off, and you got some sleep, I tried to ask you but you ran off." I thought back to our conversation..."Please tell me what happened." He begged and I closed my eyes hoping he would just disappear, but when I opened them but had no such luck. I looked at his face and I couldn't stand looking at him. I closed my eyes and rolled over, shutting him out. He came closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't take it, he was doing this as a friend but I wanted it to be more...

"It's not what you said it's more what you did." I said quietly knowing he wouldn't take it well.

"What did I do then?" He asked in a way as if telling me to go on.

"Well, I rolled over so I didn't have to look at you and when you wrapped your arm around me, I knew it was just a friendly gesture but I wanted it to be more. That was one of the things I had in my list of why I shouldn't live." I told him truthfully knowing he'd hate himself for it.

"So I was one of the reasons?" He said sounding depressed.

"No..." I tried to say but it was true, he was one of the reasons.

"Yes I was. And why?" He apparently wanted a full explanation.

"I was totally in love with you and knew you could never love me back because there are so many others who are better than me. You were one of the things I loved but knew I couldn't have, like getting my dad back, or my mother back." I explained.

"So if I had told you I loved you sooner than you might not have tried?" He said depressed again.

"Maybe. But I always thought others were so much better than I was and you noticed them too. They could have you." I whispered.

"But you do have me, and always will." He whispered back and got up. He picked me up and put me in the bed after closing the window. "I love you Kim. I always will." Jack got on top of me and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back and we had some fun that dreadfully stormy night.

Like i said, I'm stuck so help would be dandy!


	4. Chapter 4

Procrastinating about school right now. Not good. Anyways, chapter 4 is up and ya...the chapters might get a little violent or depressing but that's how I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or the Last Song

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a blanket of warmth, literally. I was wrapped up in a soft, fuzzy blanket and it was unbelievably warm underneath. How could it be this warm? I turned my head to the side an saw Jack lying next to me, his thick brown hair all tossed up and messy. I smiled at this sight and he rolled over to face me. "Morning sleepy head." I said laughing as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ornin." He said yawning. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me running his hand up and down my bare side under the covers.

We stared at each other for a long while before I broke the long silence, "Whatcha got to eat?" I asked curiously and Jack laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Kim." He joked and I laughed with him. When our laughter ceased, leaving us smiling, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Come in let's het that grumbling tummy some food." Jack teased tickling my stomach. I laughed and squirmed out of his grip and sat up, pulling the blankets with me. Jack leaned off the bed an grabbed his boxers and put them on before getting out of bed. He bent down and threw me his shirt along with my underwear, bra, and shorts, which I quickly put on. Jack pulled on some sweatpants and went downstairs to the kitchen with me tagging along behind. "What does my hungry Kimmy want?" He asked opening the fridge.

"I don't know." I grumbled and put my head down on the counter that I was sitting at.

"Pancakes?" He suggested.

"No."

"Waffles?"

"Nope."

"Omelet?"

"Nah."

"Cereal?"

"No."

"What do you want then?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Are you even hungry?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ya." I answered.

"Then what do you want?" He whined.

"I don't know! I'm hungry but I don't know what I'm hungry for!" I whined back.

"Instant noodles?" He suggested again and I looked up smiling.

"Yes!" I cheered. He laughed and looked at me. "What?" I asked him. He just shook his head at me and made me my noodles and he got a bowl of cereal.

He sat down next to me after giving me my food and I could feel him gazing at me as I ate. I turned and saw he was watching my ever move. "What?" I asked my mouth full of noodles.

"How can you eat noodles for breakfast?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know. They're just yummy." I answered him smiling proudly and he chuckle before eating his own breakfast.

Once both of our bowls were empty Jack took them back into the kitchen and set them down in the sink. I heard him wince in pain following by the sink tuning on. I walked up behind him and he was rincing off a now open cut on his forearm. "Jack what is that?" I asked him.

"An accident." He mumbled and turned off the water followed by putting a paper towel on the slightly bleeding cut.

I nodded but could tell he was lying. He couldn't keep his promise and I had to talk with him about it but I figured I would do it later. I told Jack I wanted to take a shower and he told me I could use his bathroom. I went upstairs, grabbed a towel, turned on the water, and when it was warm enough stepped in. I wasn't washing any worries away this time because I had none. Simple as that. With Jack I forgot about my life and repulsive mother, sitting at home polluting her body with liquor. Before I could fully register what I was doing, lyrics and music escaped through my lips. Singing the shower, everybody does it, but they just deny it unless they're good. I usually only do it when I'm in a good mood and there is no one around to hear me. I completely forgot that Jack could possibly be in his room and was able to hear me but I just kept on singing. The song doesn't could be anything, happy or sad, I would sing it anyways. Today's entertainment was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars. When I had scrubbed myself down and turned off the water I dried myself off and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the bathroom to see Jack standing there in his sweatpants drying his currently wet hair. "Hey there." I said walking over to him and hugged him from behind. He stood up straight and threw his towel on the bed.

"Nice singing Kimmy." He joked.

"You heard that?" I asked embarrassed and let go of him.

He turned around and hugged me from the front. ""You have a beautiful voice." He complimented in a voice soft enough to be a whisper.

"Thank you." I replied and smiled, hugging him back.

"So what do you want to do this stormy Saturday morning?" He asked and I just noticed that it was still raining. I shrugged not having and answer. "Wanna invite the guys over for a sleepover?" He suggested and I nodded. We texted them and they all said sure and that they'd be over in an hour.

We were lying in his bed waiting for them quietly until I stood up and had my back to him. I wanted to tell the guys knowing they could help us and I wanted Jack to know before I did. Big mistake- "I think we should tell them." I whispered to him.

He turned around quickly and pinned me against a wall. "Not one word about that is to be spoken to anyone." He hissed warningly.

I was confused by both his actions and words. "Why? What's wrong with telling them?"

"Everything. Not one word is to be spoken about it." He warned leaning his head down close to mine so we were an inch apart.

"And if I do tell?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"That is a road that you don't want to go down Kimmy." Jack hissed in my ear. He was being aggressive with me, something I wasn't used to, and certainly didn't like.

"Tell me why then." I pleaded.

Jack's grip lightened but he didn't realize me from his hold against the wall. He stared deep into my eyes and began to speak, not as harsh as before but still with some edge, "Do you really want people hanging around all the time thinking one word could make you try again? They won't treat us the same Kim, they'll try but no one would see you as a tough, smart, and beautiful teenage girl anymore. They would see you as a girl who runs away from her problems by trying to take her life. They would think you're insecure and would treat you like a child, a baby, who is fragile and could break at any time."

Jack's words surprised me. He seemed to know a lot about how you would be treated even though he has never told anyone. "How do you know all of this?" I asked him in awe.

"Think Kim," He said a bit sarcastically, "Before I told you who did you think I was?" He questioned.

"Well, I thought you were a happy, cocky, go with the flow, caring guy who took a stand for anyone and would do anything to protect your friends." I told him and began to realize what he meant.

"And what about now?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him sadly not wanting to tell him. "Kimmy it's fine, I can take it." Jack told me sweetly, willing me to go on.

"A guy who uses the other stuff as a mask to hide his emotions from the world. A guy who is dying inside but can't bear to see anyone else's lives be affected negatively by his. A guy who's life is terrible but he leaves it behind to love a girl, whose life compared to his is like she's floating on a cloud, and who's problems don't come close to his own but he helps her instead of himself." I whispered, my eyes getting teary as I looked away from him.

He released me from his grasp and I looked at him. He opened his arms for a hug which I gladly accepted. "It's alright." He whispered as he rubbed my back.

"No it's not Jack. You know it's not. You're helping me deal with my problems instead of dealing with your own." I whimpered.

"Like you said Kim, I love you, so your problems are my problems." Jack whispered and I looked at him.

"If you really loved me you would help yourself first." I said knowing I was wrong.

"No I wouldn't and you know that." He corrected.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I know." He replied.

"Promise not to hurt yourself anymore?" I asked.

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed me for around ten seconds before the doorbell rang. Jack let me go and took my hand as we walked downstairs and opened the door, allowing the herd of stampeding teenage boys through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Eddie greeted once the soaking boys had taken off their shoes.

"You guys seem a bit wet." Jack joked, returning to the cover identity he had.

"Ya..just a bit," Milton said sarcastically with a hint of aggravation, "These two whack jobs insisted on walking!" Milton shouted a slapped Eddie and Jerry's heads.

Both boys groaned in pain and rubbed the back of their heads. "Why don't you guys put on something, I don't' know, dry?" I sarcastically suggested.

"Yo, great idea Kim!" Jerry said ripping off his shirt, followed by Milton and Eddie.

Jack covered my eyes with his hands and boy was I glad he did too. I was not in the mood so see my 'best guy friends' strip down and get dressed again. When he removed his hands I saw the guys were now all wearing footie pjs. I shook my head in amusement and walked out of the room and upstairs to Jack's room. I grabbed a pair of plaid pj pants and a t-shirt out of my bag and put them on. As I was pulling the shirt over my head I head the door creak open and footsteps come up behind me.

I turned around and Jack was standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing Kimmy?" Jack teased.

"Hey! I didn't want to be left out!" I whined, "Maybe you should put someone too." I suggested poking him playfully.

Jack rolled his eyes and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Happy now?"

"Yes actually I am." I answered walking out of the room and back downstairs.

We went into the kitchen where Eddie and Jerry were devouring food while Milton was reading the ingredients on everything they ate, lecturing them about how bad for their health it was. "Hey guys whatcha wanna do now?" I asked the now full Jerry and Eddie and the agitated Milton.

"Movie?" Milton suggested and earned some 'yeahs' and 'sures'. We all walked into Jack's movie room and sat down while Jack put in a random movie. It ended up being the Last Song. Great choice Jack, way to sum up my life, I thought as he sat down.

"Yo man what's up with your movie choice it's so girly." Jerry protested.

"Ya the playa doesn't watch chick-flicks." Eddie agreed.

"Then why don't you two get up and find something better to watch." Jack argued sounding annoyed and the guys groaned not wanting to move. "That's what I thought." Jack snapped and turned his attention back to the screen where the movie began playing.

Half way through the movie the guys were bawling and weeping over the movie whole Jack and I sat there in silence. After Ronnie's (Miley Cyrus) dad dies I had glassy eyes. I usually don't crumble so easily when it comes to chick flicks but this was different, more like what I was going through. In the end when her mom came back and Ronnie ran and embraced her, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't take it I had to get out of here. I got up silently, unnoticed by everyone but Jack and went outside to sit on the porch, in the rain.

I was out there for what must have been a minute before I heard the door open and close and footsteps behind me. I once again didn't bother shifting from my position as the person sat down next to me. HE grabbed my ice cold hand in his and intertwined our fingers. "I'm sorry." He whispered and I leaned on his shoulder not saying a word. I didn't want this to end up like what happened last time he found me in the rain, where I had tried to kill myself.

After what must have been twenty-five minutes I spoke up and broke the sad silence. "I wish I had that." I whispered.

"Had what?" Jack asked wanting a clearer statement.

"Someone to lean on after my dad died," I told him and starred out at the street, "I wish my mother was with me and didn't drink or party or stay locked up in her own little world." I kept going, needing to tell myself that it was true, "I wish I more time with him. I wish that she was here. I needed her then and need her now," I was being to cry and choked the words out, "And I need you Jack." I whimpered looking up at him. He had been silent this whole time letting me voice my thoughts.

"I promise you always will." He whispered and wiped the tears of my face.

"I can't be sure Jack. Not anymore." He looked away from me knowing what I meant and remembering this morning and what happened days ago.

"Then how can I make you sure you will?" I asked still facing away but directing at me.

"I don't know Jack, but I need you now more than ever I and I can't have you if you're dead." I said blankly.

He turned and stared at me sternly but kept his words soft, "Fine then. If I go a month without hurting myself, will you trust me?" He asked.

"Only time will tell Jack." He simply nodded and pulled me into a hug. We got up and walked back inside and found the guys all passed out on the couch. Jack and I walked up to his room and laid down on the bed to get some sleep. I curled up into him and drifted off thinking about Jack's 'promise'. What does he mean a month? He can't go a month without bringing physical harm to himself? I feel asleep with more and more question flooding my head but I pushed them away thinking I'd ask him some other time.

* * *

Suggestions would be great if you want another chapter soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i have really bad writers block so any suggestions would be appreciated. ****just testing this: if you read this type "i love unicorns" in your review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Innocent by Taylor Swift**

There is a time lapse of one month…

It had been exactly one month since Jack made his new promise to me and he now has my full trust since he kept it fair and square. He had found alternatives to hurting himself, such as abusing dummies at the dojo, or punching holes in walls, basically anything to ensure he didn't break it. I was actually very proud of Jack, but chose to show it, rather than tell him. Now we are lying, facing the ceiling, on his bed in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about how he kept his promise and I wanted to thank him for that.

"Thank you." I said somewhat randomly, causing Jack to roll over on his side giving me a confused look.

"For what?" He asked trying to make sense of what I had said.

"For keeping your promise to me." I answered turning my head to look at him.

"Do you trust me now?" He asked.

"Yes Jack, I trust you now." I answered again and he nodded, satisfied and wrapped his arms around me. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. We both broke out into fits of laughter before we quieted down once again.

"You wanna go to the dojo?" Jack questioned me as we got out of bed and got dressed. I answered with a sure and we walked to the dojo, the sky yet again dark, but not raining, just dark. It reminded me of how the sky in movies looks right before something bad is about to happen, and personally, it freaked me out a little. "What's up?" Jack asked and my attention was directed to him after a second. He was currently walking backwards looking at me.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I asked not wanting to him to go on, but of course, he pushed it on.

"Kim…" He said warningly, "I know something is up just answer me. So, I'll ask again, what's up?" He pressed.

I sighed before answering, "The sky." Jack broke out in laughter and stopped walking so I stopped as well. "What's so funny?" I asked him before I realized my blunder, "Oh…oops."

As his laughter ceased to a small chuckle he began to ask the question yet again, "Now seriously-"

But I cut him off, "What is up I know, I know. But it is the sky. I mean look at it." I said pointing at the gloomy cloud coverings.

Jack looked up and then back to me, "It looks like rain, or like in movies right before something bad happens."

"Exactly." I said and resumed my walking.

Jack jogged to catch up to me and started walking along next to me, our feet moving in sync. "So what you're afraid something bad is going to happen because of the sky?" He joked but stopped when he saw my face was serious.

"Something always does…" I trailed off. We arrived at the dojo as Eddie and Jerry ran out the doors. Jack and I stood there confused before walking over to Milton who was breaking boards. "Hey Milton!" I greeted and he looked at us holding his hand up as he saw Jack was opening his mouth to speak.

"They're going to the beach before Julie and I get there. Apparently our smartness annoys them, can you believe that?" Milton vented clearly angered by how his friends think of him. Jack and I shared a look before Milton spoke up again, "Anyways I'm off to the beach now. Bye guys!" Milton said exiting as Rudy came out of his office.

"Jack! Kim! Nice to see you! I'm off to the beach with Jerry and Eddie see ya!"He said running out the door.

"Why is everyone going to the beach today of all days? I mean it's not even sunny." I said more to myself than Jack.

Apparently Jack thought that question was directed at him though, and he answered it, "I have no idea, but now I want to go too." He whined and I smiled.

"Well fine let me just go back to my own house and get some different clothes." I told him and his expression turned hard as I walked up to him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "I'm coming with you." He said sternly and released my hand from his vice-grip.

"Jack I'm fine, I can handle it, don't worry." He gave me one of those 'you have got to be kidding me' looks proving how open he was to discussion one this. Those doors were closed, sealed shut, and locked away with the key destroyed. I sighed in defeat and we began the short journey to my house.

When we arrived on the porch I turned the doorknob and of course, it was open. "Typical." I muttered under breath and we walked right on in. Now I remind you, I haven't been home in over a month, I've been at Jack's, and so what I say took me by surprise. The house was spotless and perfectly clean. I walked into the kitchen and opened all of the cabinets and fridge, no liquor or alcohol whatsoever. I walked around the whole house in shock. Everything was in peak condition and as clean as could be, however there was no sign of my mother.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say after I had finished my exploration.

"This place looks…different." Jack said in as much shock as I was in.

"I'm, uh, going to, uh, change…" I trailed off still amazed by what had happened. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I decided upon taking a warm, relaxing shower, so that's what I did. Doing my usual singing, taking in every moment and cherishing it, just like it was the last one I had left.

The words to Taylor Swift's Innocent flowed from my lips, more singing to myself than I would be singing to anyone else.

_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._  
_You're still an innocent,_  
_You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of_  
_But at night you live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_  
_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._  
_It's never too late to get it back._

I stood in the water a little longer than normal, left the shampoo and conditioner in longer too. I was nice being back in my house, my shower, in my own little world. I finished my shower, and dried myself off with a towel, and wrapped it tightly around my body. I took out a pair of jean shorts, a bikini, and a tank top. I put on my clothes and turned around as my door opened, revealing Jack standing in the door frame.

"Beautiful singing, as always." He complimented and walked over and sat on my freshly made bed. I smiled and walked over to grab my hoodie out of a drawer in my dresser. I put it on and sat down next to Jack who was lost in thought.

"Hey," I said rubbing his back and he looked at me, "What're you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Well, I doubt some random person walked into your house and cleaned it, so I'm guessing your mom did, but if she's not here, where is she?" He asked more just voicing his thoughts than asking me directly.

"I have no idea. I would say clubbing or something but based on the way this place looks, I would think she doesn't do that anymore." I commented as I heard the door open downstairs. We both looked at each other confused as we got up and went downstairs. When we got into the kitchen we saw my mom along with another man, both well put-together and dressed in suits, and they turned around when they heard us.

"Kim!" My mother yelled and turned around and hugged me. "I missed you so much sweet heart!" She had tears running down her cheeks as she pulled back from our hug.

"What happened to you?" I asked in shock and saw Jack looked the same way.

"Well after I got Jack's note-" She began.

"What?" I cut her off confused.

"Jack left me a note saying that you would be staying as his house for however long it took me to get out of my 'phase'," She explained and Jack nodded before she went on, "So I went to Derek here," She gestured to the man who waved, "About my, problem and he helped me with it. He helped me recover and get a job and basically restart." I just nodded with wide eyes, taking everything in. She sure did clean-up her act well. "Anyways sweetie, you might want to sit down, I have some, news," She hesitated on the word 'news', "To tell you."

"Alright…" I said unsure and sat down at the table and she and Derek sat across from me. Jack stayed standing behind my chair, with his hands on the back.

"I don't really know how to say this hunny, but, I'm pregnant." She ended whispering, while my jaw dropped open. How much did I miss in the past month?

"You're what?" I yelled as loud as I had ever yelled. She looked at me in fear as I stood up and slammed my fist down on the table. My gaze was then directed to Derek, who was standing there calmly, figures, he a 'therapist'. "You! You're the father aren't you?" I yelled at him and I noticed a wave of fear registering over his face. "Answer me!" I demanded.

"Yes Kimberly I am." He whispered and set a hand on my shoulder but I grabbed his arm and smashed over the edge or the chair, effectively breaking it. He cried out in pain as my mother stood up to help him while yelling at me.

"What has gotten into you?" She yelled.

I was going to answer but Jack stepped in , he had surprisingly silent this whole time. "What has gotten into her? What has gotten into you?" He yelled back at her, and she stepped back in terror. Jack was terrifying when he was angry. "Kim's dad, your husband died what? Seven, maybe eight months ago and now you're saying you're pregnant in the hands of some other man, one that you met a month ago? Did you ever love him at all?" Jack demanded, slamming his fist on the table so hard it broke in half. Even I didn't know Jack was that strong.

After she recovered from her shock she bravely answered him. "Yes I did! How dare you accuse me of not loving him! You have no right!" She screamed.

"Oh I think I have every right to accuse you of whatever I want!" He yelled at her, "So if you loved him, let me ask you this," He voice was filled with warning but he lowered it so he was no longer yelling but it was just a harsher than normal, "Do you love Kim?"

"What? What kind of a question is that?" She asked confused.

"Do you love her?" He asked again with the same tone.

"Yes of course I love her." She answered.

"Then what did she do about a month and a half ago?" Jack asked. I realized what he was doing now.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Exactly. You love her so, very much." Jack said every single word filled with more and more sarcasm.

"Enjoy your life I hope I never see you again." I told her turning around and run out the door to the pier, forgetting all of my friends were at the beach, with tears streaming down my face.

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell but I kept on running and never turned around. Once I set foot on the pier the clouds burst, unable to hold in the rain any longer. "Kim don't do it!" Jack yelled at the end of the pier.

"Why shouldn't I?" I yelled back at him. He was a good fifteen feet away from me. "My life sucks! My mother is pregnant, loves another guy, and doesn't know anything about what I'm going through!" I yelled at him.

"Jack! Kim!" I heard Rudy yell and heard five pairs of footsteps sloshing our way. "Jack what's going on?" I heard as Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Julie all ran up about ten feet behind Jack.

"Kim don't do it." He said warningly taking a few steps forward.

"Again! Why shouldn't I?" I yelled at him over the rain, we were all drenched already, and I took a few steps toward the end. Five feet.

"Because we would all miss you and don't want you to leave us!" He yelled at me so I could hear and still coming closer.

"Jack you promised me a month! Now it's over are you going back to what you did before?" I yelled taking another step. One foot. I had one foot on the edge and Jack was five feet in front of me.

"I swear I won't do it again if you don't do it." He yelled over the rain, walking closer.

"What is going to stop me from taking this last step?" I yelled.

"I love you Kim, please don't leave me." Jack begged and reached out to me.

"I'm sorry Jack." I whispered and took the last step while closing my eyes.

"Kim!" Jack yelled and I felt someone grab my hand. I opened then to see Jack holding my wrist while hanging over the edge.

I didn't make an effort to hold onto him or anything. "Please Jack, just let me die." I begged.

"Never." He said and I heard another pair of footsteps run over and Rudy appeared grabbing my wrist as well. Him and Jack both pulled me painfully over the edge of the pier and Jack carried me back to the dojo, who was walking back with the guys, Milton told Julie to go home so we could have a private chat.

When we got there Jack sat me on the mat and wrapped me in towels, while hugging me tightly to him. I was brawling and the rest of the guys sat there silently waiting patiently for me to stop. After about an hour I stopped and Rudy spoke up.

"Now you two, I want a full explanation." He said sternly but companionably.

I looked at Jack as if asking him to begin which he did…

* * *

**Again SUGGESTIONS HELP if you want a chapter next week cuz i spent all day writing this one. just testing this: if you read this type "i love unicorns" in your review**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTICE: no update next week**

**ok so if you actually want to know what i've been up to and why this is later than normal read the authors note below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"Now you two, I want a full explanation." He said sternly but companionably.

I wasn't ready to explain it to them yet, well maybe I was ready, but I just didn't want to. I had gone over what I was going to say what must have been close to two hundred times, knowing it would have to be told eventually. But now that the time has come I didn't want to do it, I just couldn't bring myself to it. "Jack please." I begged him and he understood giving me a nod.

"Rudy could you guys give us some time, maybe an hour?" Jack asked rather politely and Rudy nodded.

"Take all the time you need, go into the office and talk things through." He said motioning to the door. Jack stood up and scooped me up into his arms. He opened the office door and set me down on the couch before sitting next to me.

We sat in silence while I thought of the possible ways to do this. After about half an hour or so, Jack spoke up, "I know you're not ready." he whispered and I looked at him with scared eyes.

"It's not that I'm not ready; believe me I am: I have probably thought about how I was going to do this, when it came up, because I knew it would eventually, over two hundred times ," He smiled a bit and shook his head, "But I-it's just that I don't want to."

"I know," He opened his arms and I hugged him, "I understand."

"I don't know what to do I mean, I have to explain it to them, but I don't want them to jump for conclusions, or to judge me, or think anything bad, or-"

"Kim," Jack interrupted, "They aren't, believe me. They're just worried and want to help you, but to help they have to know what's wrong."

"They can't help me." I told him.

"I know, but they can be there for you and help you through it. All you have to do is tell them." He explained.

"I can't do it." I whispered, fear filling my already trembling voice.

"Want some help?" He offered.

"Would you please?" I begged.

"Of course Kim, anything." He said releasing me from the hug and standing up. He offered me a hand which I gladly took and we walked out of the room and to the mats where the guys were sitting silently, waiting for our return. We sat back down, Jack on the floor and me on his lap, facing the guys. All eyes were on us now.

I couldn't start; I just couldn't find the words so I looked at Jack. Asking him to begin, which he did, "Well," Everyone's sight fell on Jack, even my own, "It started about eight months ago, when Kim's father passed away." I directed my gaze to the ground as I felt four pairs of eyes stare at me.

"Why didn't you tell us Kim?" Rudy asked me concerned and slightly angry.

I looked at him expecting to see a cold, hard, frustrated expression but was faced with a caring, worried one. "I didn't want you worrying about me, or constantly hovering over me asking if I was alright." I admitted sheepishly and the guys nodded.

"Kim," Jack whispered in my ear, "You have to go on from here." I nodded my head once and began to speak.

"After my dad died, my 'mother'," I used quotations around the word mother, because in my mind, she barely deserved the title, "Became, well, distant and never talked to me at all so it was basically just me verse the world," I paused and took a deep breath in before exhaling and starting again, "And then after about six months, or a month and a half ago, I couldn't take it anymore so I was out in the rain, at midnight, on a park bench, crying my eyes out." The guys, even Jerry, were listening and focused on the words coming out of my mouth, no one daring interrupt.

"And then I found her," Jack picked up where I had left off. "She wouldn't look or talk to me so I carried her back to my house. Once I got her dried off, we were lying on my bed…" Jack trailed off not knowing how to tell the next part, how his gesture pushed me over the edge.

So I took over, "And then everything was too much for me, it was overwhelming me and hit me like a ton of bricks so I ran." I said.

Milton had pieced together enough to finish, "To the pier."

"Yes and I sat there looking at the waves churning beneath me thinking about how much better it would be if I just jumped and took it all away." I heard the guys all take a deep breath, as if to stifle a gasp, in.

"I followed her-" Jack began.

"Of course." Eddie and Jerry mumbled and everyone smiled a bit. I was secretly proud of those two for managing to lighten the mood once again.

"As I way saying, I followed her and found her sitting at the edge and told her not to jump." Jack continued his smile fading and he looked down at me.

I looked back up at him. "And I asked why I shouldn't."

"And I told you that we would all miss you. But you being you," I hit him and he laughed a little, "Were too stubborn to realize that we would all miss you and thought we would all forget you eventually." His voice becoming serious.

"Kim we could never forget you." Rudy reassured.

"Rudy's right Kim, we all love you, and you're like our sister, we could never forget you." Milton agreed and I smiled while Jerry and Eddie nodded eagerly.

"I know that now. Thanks guys." I said and smiled even bigger at then.

"How did you convince her not too?" Rudy asked Jack, changing the subject.

"He convinced me he loved me and always has." I answered for Jack and looked at him and he kissed my forehead.

The guys all awed and wiped away their imaginary tears. Then the question I knew was coming was asked and I had my answer prepared. "Why did you do it this time?" Jerry asked and effectively silencing everyone.

"My mom is pregnant and in love with another guy." Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry's mouths dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"W-what-h-how?" Eddie stuttered out.

"It's only been eight months so she might be attaching that emotional feeling that she has for her father to another man, giving her the perception that she is in love with him and-"

"I have no idea," I cut off Milton and ignored his comment even though it did make sense, "I've been staying at Jack's since my, uh, attempt. Apparently, Derek," I spit out his name in disgust, "Her 'therapist'," I used air quotes around therapist, "To help her get out of her drinking problem from her depression got her preggo sometime in the past month." I said hating every word coming out of my mouth.

"That explains a lot." Rudy said nodding. "But Kim, we are and always will be there for you."

"Right!" The guys chanted.

"So, whenever anyone has a problem, we won't judge you, just tell us and we can help you through it." Rudy said and we all nodded but I remembered something.

I knew he was going to hate me for it but I wanted them to know, "Jack tried it too." Everyone looked at Jack and I and I could feel him tense.

"Excuse me?" Rudy asked confused.

"Jack tried what killing himself?" Jerry asked processing the information he fastest and I nodded.

"There is no way that Jack, of all people, tried committing suicide." Eddie stated laughing a little.

"You're kidding right?" Milton joked.

"No, she's not kidding." Jack said in such a monotone he sounded like a machine. The guys all looked at him in confusion and fear. "I tried it in New but someone found me." Jack answered his tone faltering but not completely normal.

"Dude why?" Jerry asked in shock of Jack's sudden news.

"How many times have you met my parents?" Jack asked them and they all paused to look at each other, as if they were all thinking it over as a group.

"Surprisingly, never." Milton answered confused.

"Exactly." He said sharply.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Jerry asked confused as always.

"They've never been there for me. Hell, I haven't seen them in over three years going on four!" He grumbled rather loudly. I got off his lap so he could get up since he was getting agitated, and sat over with the guys.

"But why didn't you-" Rudy started but Jack stopped him.

"Look guys I'm sorry and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to hear your words of compassion or sympathy. I don't want to explain everything because there's nothing to explain." He started pacing around again.

"But Jack-" Milton tried and I knew that was a mistake before the words left his mouth. Don't irritate Jack, it never ends well.

"Just don't." He said sternly, silencing Milton. "I need some time alone." He said walking over to the door before walking right out and into the rain.

After a few minutes of silence I broke it, "I'm going to find him." I told them and they all nodded.

"Be careful." Rudy, being the responsible adult, told me. I walked out the door and into the rain as well, heading the first place I could think of. When I got there the sound of the rain and thunder where covered by the sound of the waves slamming against the shore. I saw a dark sileot sitting on the end of the pier. The pier, the place with all the horrible memories of the events that have happened in the past few months. The images flashed through my head as I walked up to him.

I was about to speak when he spoke instead, "I'm not going to jump, don't worry."

"Okay." I said sitting down next to him.

"I just can't believe it." He said voicing his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"It seems like the strongest people have all of the problems." He said looking at me.

"I know what you mean." I agreed glumly and he put his arm around me.

"Let's go home." He told me over the waves.

"I'd like that." I said smiling. And we walked home, well to his house, hand in hand.

We were inside on the couch, snuggled together in our nice, soft pjs, all warm and comfy, laughing at how bad people were at acting when someone starting beating on the door and yelling. "KIMBERLY!"

* * *

**bad ending i know its REALLY obvious **

**Ok so Saturday: soccer game and babysitting**

**Sunday: soccer game and chinese and math hw**

**Monday: i was lazy and tired**

**Tuesday: chinese and math hw, soccer practice and basketball practice**

**Wednesday: HSAs and had to stay after school for chinese and had to do an english essay**

**Today: soccer practice and math hw**

**NEXT WEEK: EXAMS ugg i hate them**

**so no update next week for i will be studying and practicing and busy...so...ya. anywho PM me with suggestions or ideas or anything that you want to happen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Technically it is still this week because it's Saturday so i kept to my word to those of you who actually like this story which isn't many because I HAVE BARELY ANY REVIEWS! And in my mind, _UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE_ or _omg i love this story so much _isn't an actual review. a real review has things you do and don't like, suggestions and criticism. Anywho, I have no clue how to end this story so it might get slow with updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

"KIMBERLY!" The voice could have shaken the house and uprooted trees it was so loud.

Jack immediately turned off the television and looked at me. I had that helpless puppy look on my face, straight mouth, big teary eyes, and eyebrows furrowed. Jack got up to get the door after giving me a warm kiss on the forehead.

I listened as I heard Jack's rather heavy steps walk to the door followed by the door being opened. The yelling had restarted, filling the once silent house. It was too loud and fast for me to decipher it. I heard the door slam shut and the silence returned. Now I was alone. The house was dark and covered in shadows. I curled myself into a ball and practically strangled myself with blankets.

Time passed slowly as I sat there buried deep into one side of the couch in my fort of soft warmth. I could hear the faint tick of the clock in the other room. Eventually it annoyed me so I started thinking, trying to get my mind off of that clock. Who was the person and what did they want with me?

Maybe forty-five minutes to an hour later, the door reopened and closed. Those familiar heavy footsteps came back into the room. The couch dipped down as another body sat on it and the cushions continued shifting until the person could get a hold of me. "Kim. They're gone now you can come out." The voice whispered to me quietly.

I slowly unraveled myself from the safety of the blankets and looked at the boy next to me. "Who as it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Not important right now, some other time," Jack whispered, "Come on, we need to get you to bed." He pushed himself up and stuck out his hand to pull me up. I grabbed it in my own and we walked upstairs together to his room. I threw myself onto the bed and curled up into my normal position, one my side with my legs curled slightly. I slid one of my arms under the pillows, so it was beneath my head, and rested the other at my side. Jack climbed in after me and embraced me so my back was against his chest, so basically, we were spooning. He put his arm over my waist and took my hand in his. I quickly slipped away from the current word into a land of darkness. I wasn't not dreaming, but I wasn't exactly dreaming, it was just a black abyss. I sat there for hours, wherever I was, until I woke up. I woke up pretty early I assumed, for it was still dark outside, well dark for our area. With all of the light pollution, it wasn't dark because the clouds were illuminated a faint orange and pink.

"Kim, are you awake?" Jack whispered to me so softly I could barely hear him. I took me a few seconds to piece together his words before I could answer him.

"Yes why?" I replied. My throat hurt and was dry, my voice showing it. It was scratchy and hoarse unlike my normal voice. Stupid mornings. I sat up along with Jack and stretched. I tuned my back around slowly to both sides along with my neck. My body answered me with many cracks and pops, satisfying and relieving ones too.

"Wow. Stiff much?" Jack joked and I gave him a playful glare and a light shove. He started laughing and fell back onto the bed. I shook my head, looking at him smiling as he cracked up.

"Feeling better now." I asked as he tried to regain his breath and suppress his laugh. He nodded still laughing a bit, "What's so funny?" I asked smiling in confusion.

"I have no idea." He replied letting out some last few laughs. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he changed the subject, "Anyways, about last night, it was your mom." He told me in full seriousness.

"What did she want?" I questioned my nervous voice rising to the surface.

"She wants to talk to you about some…stuff." He looked at me, waiting to see how I would respond.

And I of course, jumped to conclusions, "How did she find out? Do you think the guys told her? It was only a few hours!" I ran my hands through my hair beginning to freak out.

"Kim, Kim calm down." Jack comforted grabbing my wrist and folding my hands in my lap. "It's not that, if it was I would have told you," I let out a sigh, "It's about that guy that she was fooling around with and ended up getting herself f-"

"Jack clam down," I cut him off his voice had been growing angrier and angrier as he kept talking, "I don't want to see her. Not yet." I admitted to him.

His face softened again, "You don't have to Kim. I told her that you would talk to her when you're ready." He comforted.

"Told her? More like yelled." I grumbled and Jack laughed at my statement.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." He pulled me out of bed and we walked, well I trudged like I was trying to run in molasses, to the kitchen. I slumped down on a chair and laid me head on the table.

"I don't know what I want," I mumbled, "So don't bother asking." I heard a plate being set down in front of me and I looked up to see it. Jack was eating and identical sandwich to the one on the plate. "What is it?" I questioned tiredly.

"Just eat it, I know you like them." He told me and I carefully eyed the sandwich, examining it before I ate it. "I didn't do anything bad to it I promise."

I shrugged and took a huge bite. I knew what it was immediately after it entered my mouth, "Nutella!" I cheered. Jack laughed at me again, my mouth was full of bread and I was still talking. Very lady like Kim, I thought.

Jack and I goofed off the whole day. I think he was trying to get my mind off of yesterday and it was working well. All the bad news and my actions drifted away from me. Today, today was about Jack and I, nothing else mattered. We talked, and laughed, and made out, and played video games, and just had a great time. At the end of the day I was exhausted but I didn't realize it until I had to take a shower. I wanted to and knew I had to but could find the energy to get in. I finally concluded that it was a good choice to take one because taking a shower in the morning ends up irritating me, how me hair is wet all day.

I put on a tank and some plaid flannel pj pants, I love them so much, they are so damn comfortable. I got into bed facing the center. Jack climbed in as well facing me, wearing his own flannel pj pants but no shirt. He moved closer to me and we tangled our legs together, one of mine going between his own and wrapping itself around one.

"Kim don't give me the wrong idea." Jack hinted at the position and I slid mine slowly down his and back up again, practically stroking it.

"I'm sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?" I questioned innocently, looking up at him while biting my lower lip.

"No actually quite the opposite." He smirked at me and winked.

Now we didn't actually do anything too extreme tonight, except make out, because we were both to tired too. Plus, I had decided to go 'talk' with my 'mother' tomorrow so I was out of it and mentally preparing myself.

After we had our fun Jack was able to fall fast asleep but I on the other hand, even with my current level of exhaustion, couldn't stop going over what she wanted to talk to me about. It was haunting me and keeping me up so I slipped easily out of Jack's grip and went down to the kitchen to get some milk. Warm milk to be exact, it may sound weird but it helps me sleep. And it has to be fat free or it's too creamy and thick to drink. Ya, I'm weird like that. The house was quiet, not a disturbingly creepy quiet, a peaceful quiet. Even in the silence I had failed to hear Jack creeping downstairs to come find me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I waited for the microwave to finish warming up, more like boiling, my milk.

He caught me off guard and I jumped. I could feel his abdomen expanding and contracting as he silently laughed at me, "Did I scare you?" He whispered and I only nodded as a response. "Good." He pushed his lips lightly against my neck as we stood there, unmoving.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." I apologized to him. I truly didn't intend on it and he seemed basically unconscious he was sleeping so heavily, but he still woke up.

"It's fine. Why can't you sleep it's like two thirty in the morning." He whispered. I hadn't even noticed the time, too much stuff on my mind currently.

"I have a lot on my mind." I whispered back. Jack let me go as the microwave ticked down 3. 2. 1. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I popped it open and removed my steaming milk in the large warm mug.

"Thinking about your mom?" He always knew exactly what was bothering me.

"Ya, can you tell me what she wanted? Please please please?" I begged him. Knowing what she wanted, I could have a prepared answer. Like this however, I had a million answers to a million possible questions.

"No I can't I'm sorry." He looked at me, "It's something that would be better brought up or told by her." He gave me a hug and I nodded in understandment. I could now rule out all of those stupid, how was your day, and, what's the weather like questions. Of course it was obvious that she wasn't going to ask that or she wouldn't have come banging on the door in the middle of the night.

I drank my milk slowly as Jack and I sat in silence. I was mentally debating on when should talk to her or if I should see her in the first place.

Once I was finished I got up and put the empty cup in the dishwasher after rinsing it off in the sink. "Ready for bed now?" Jack asked and I nodded. He took my hand and we walked upstairs to his room. The moment my body hit the bed it shut down and I found my awareness of what was going on around me slipping away. I fell into another dreamless sleep, making the night pass quickly and before I knew it, I had to get up to go to the dojo.

Jack and I got dressed and walked to the dojo. It was still cloudy and the weatherman called for more rain. It sucked. Don't get me wrong, I love rain, but it's as if a cloud of depression is covering the town and it won't go away.

We went through our routine of warm ups and exercises, chatting with the guys who were worried about us. I told them that their caring is appreciated but I wasn't in the mood to hear or see it and Jack agreed with me. They all said they would tone it down so things could go somewhat back to the way they were before, because after all, no one cloud forget that image of the blonde, burdened with the harshness of life, jumping off that pier in the pouring rain.

As practice ended and we were all leaving, I came across the conclusion that I was going to confront my mother tonight, but first I had to discuss it with Jack.

As we were walking home I brought it up, breaking the silence, "I want to talk to her." I told him looking straight ahead.

"I'm assuming you're talking about your mom." he looked down at me and I nodded in reply. "I'm coming with you." he told me. Now it was him who gazed into the distance and me who looked up at him.

"Jack and can handle this myself." I told him with a bit of harshness to my voice.

"I know you can but I'm still coming. Moral support." He replied calmly, pushing my stern tone to the side.

"Last I recall she doesn't like you all that much." I joked, lightening the mood.

"No she secretly loves me; she's just scared of me." Jack joked back. We both laughed a bit and we got to his house. He unlocked the front door and we sat on the couch after tossing our bags to the side. "When?" he asked me playing with a lock of my hair.

"Later today, tonight probably." I answered and he stopped swirling it around his finger, dropping the strand. I looked up at him to see a range of emotions, from worried to angry, displayed across his face.

He looked down at me a grabbed my hand in his. "Promise me this time, if you're going to run out or leave, the only place you'll go is here, where you'll wait for me to come find you so we can talk about it." he looked into my eyes and I looked back at his. How much he cared was showing through now, rising to the surface and pushing the other emotions aside.

"I promise." I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you Kim." he whispered to me choking on his words slightly.

"You won't." I pulled back to look at him and his eyes were glossy. Jack had never been known to cry. He always kept the emotions like sadness and hurt inside him. This was a rare sight to see and I didn't know how to respond to it.

I gently reached a hand up to his face and placed delicately on his cheek. "I promise." I answered again and he nodded, bringing me in for another hug.

We set out on the street so I could go talk to my mother around sevenish, arriving at the door around fifteen minutes later. I hesitantly knocked on the door and stepped back next to Jack, who gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the top of my head, letting me know he'll be there the whole time.

The door opened slowly Derek came into view. I glared at him with pure hatred as he stared at Jack in what seemed like fear. He opened the door wider and allowed us to enter, directing us to the living room where Jack and I sat across from my mother and Derek.

"Kim sweetheart," my mother began, "we have to talk to you about the family." Her voice was soft, both worried and scared. She and Derek were sitting nervously as I scoffed at her words.

"What family?" I questioned her. I had only ever met my relatives once and was too young to remember, my father was dead and my mother, well I didn't consider her my mother. In my mind, she wasn't my family, Milton, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Jack were my family. They actually cared about me.

"Derek and I we're your family now Kim and this baby-" I didn't want to hear that crap and Jack could tell. He held my arm down stiffly to prevent me from rising as he held my hand.

"I will never consider you to be my family." I hissed at them, mainly Derek.

"Kim I know you've been through a lot recently, the death of a family member can be painful and scarring but you need to move on and start fresh. I'm your family now and so is this child." I hate the way therapists talk. They think they know everything about everyone and how to deal with it and it pisses me off.

"Cut the shit Derek," I snapped at him and he looked taken aback at my outburst, "All you've done is destroy my pervious family you and that, whatever," I gestured to my mother, "I may be partially related to that baby by blood but it could be dead for all I care. You made my already ruined life worse." I finished. Jack rubbed circles on the hand with his thumb, calming me down a bit. I was impressed that he managed to stay silent this whole time, last time he blew up with anger.

"How dare you talk to us like that young lady!" My mother yelled at me.

"I'll talk to you how ever I want to talk to you!" I yelled back.

"Kimberly calm down." Does he not get the point? God Derek you are one stupid therapist.

"Get this through your head," I told Derek, "I. Hate. You."

"No you are currently upset that I have assumed the role as you father and-" Again with the talk!

"Stop. Just stop. Right there." I hissed at him, "You will never, and I mean never, be my father. Ever."

"These past few months with Jack have obviously been a bad influence one you." My mother told me sternly.

Now Jack had the opportunity to speak, "I've been a bad influence? Look in the mirror!" He raised his voice but didn't yell, not yet anyways.

"She's been you the whole time!" she yelled at him.

"That's because she couldn't stand being near you. It wasn't safe and it wasn't right!" He managed to keep his temper under control this time, I was secretly proud of him, but now was no time for congratulations.

"She was fine! It's not like she tried to kill herself!" She yelled at him and now I was taken aback shows how much she cared. Tears found their way down my face as I forcefully removed my hand from Jack's grip and walked out of the house slamming the door. After that was done I broke out into a sprint back to Jack's unlocked the door and bolted upstairs to his room. I drove under the covers and tightly wound them around my body. I laid there in a ball and cried; I just broke down and cried. Dear god, kill me now, was all I could think.

* * *

**And to those who care, i got 100% o every single one of my exams. TAKE THAT SCHOOL! Yes, i absolutely LOVE warm milk. its delicious **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, yeah, one day late, whatever. You wanted more of Jack's POV so yeah, there is Jack's POV. I appreciate all the suggestions but sadly they were left by anonymous reviewers. But thank you to: **Sahana, anon, Livy G., and whitebelt9 **your ideas have been used and taken into consideration. (you might see them in the next two or three chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any songs/bands/artists mentioned **

"She was fine! It's not like she tried to kill herself!" Kim's mother yelled at me. I immediately looked down at Kim and saw tears starting fall down her face. She wrenched her hand out of mine and stood up. I could tell she was trying her best to keep her composure as she walked out but once I heard the door slam I knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. I crossed my fingers that she kept her promise to me and went back to my house but before I could attend to her, I had to deal with her mom.

"You're a disgrace," I spat at her and stood up to leave, "Kim's a lot more fragile than you think she is. She's a human, she has feelings too. How do you think it feels to not have anyone there for you? I'll tell you, it feels awful and like the world hates you. Kim found that out the hard way."

I turned around but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was faced with Kim's mom, a shocked and terrified expression drawn across her sorry face, "Jack, did she…"

"What do you think?" I replied somewhat sarcastically and ran out of the house.

I sprinted back to my house and found the door wide open. I went in closed it and locked it before running upstairs to my room. As I approached the door I heard faint sniffles and sobs. I opened the door to reveal a lump of blankets in the corner of my bed. The tight ball was shifting and moving up and down as the crying girl on the inside inhaled and exhaled deeply and shakily.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, setting my hand down on the blankets. "Kim." I whispered and she uncovered her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red. She looked at me and hugged me tightly. I laid down as she cried as rubbed her shoulder, hugging her tightly to me.

* * *

I just barely heard the door to Jack's room open over my crying and the felt the bed sink down shortly after that, meaning someone had sat on it. The unknown person put a hand on my back and I pulled down the covers hiding my face. It was Jack, one look at him, is sorrowful face and it sent me into another fit of tears. I cried for hours as we just laid there in the dark room. The house was quiet except for my whimpers and heavy breaths that echoed through the halls. I cried myself to sleep that night and dreaded waking up the next morning.

I opened my eye and heard the rain pelting the roof and windows. I looked up to see Jack looking down at me worry written on his near perfect features. "You feeling any better now?" He whispered.

"A little I guess. I just feel like lying here in a ball all day." I admitted quietly. I was too depressed to really do anything else.

"Alright," he whispered in reply, "I'll be back; I have to take a shower." He told me and I nodded in understanding. I shifted so he could get up from the bed, wrapping myself in blankets. He placed a single kiss on my forehead before he left the room, closing the door ever so quietly.

Once I heard the shower turn on I began humming to myself; some of the most depressing songs I could think of. You're Missing (Bruce Springsteen), The Scientist (Coldplay), and What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts) were the ones that came to mind right now.

I was lost in my own little world of music and didn't hear the door open and Jack come back in. "Kim," he put a hand on my back and I rolled over, "come on you need get up." I groaned and put a pillow over my face, "Kim come on you can't stay in bed forever."

"Yes I can." I groaned and rolled over once again, still covering my head with the pillow. Jack laughed at my answer and threw the covers off of me. "Jack what are you-" I began to ask before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and he laughed some more as I let my body go limp, closed my eyes, and just let him carry me. I felt us going down the stairs and him stop walking before I was practically thrown onto the couch. I grabbed the nearest blanket and snuggled into it as I had done before in his bed. He was going to say something but the phone started ringing and he walked around the couch to get it.

* * *

After I brought Kim downstairs and set her on the couch the phone rang and I went to answer it. I didn't bother looking at the Caller ID and just picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown person on the other line.

"Jack I need to speak with Kim." Ms. Crawford said into the phone rather firmly and quickly. I looked over at Kim and walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Ms. Crawford that's really not the best idea right now," I informed her, "she isn't too big on talking to you, now more than ever."

"Let me speak with her." She demanded sternly, her voice rising.

"No I will not let you." I replied with the same tone.

"God dammit Jack!" she yelled, "let me speak with my daughter!"

"No! If you want to talk to her come over here and see her yourself!" I yelled back.

"Jack," I heard Kim call from the other room, "is everything alright?"

I covered the speaker with my hand so no one on the other end could hear me, "Yes everything is fine Kim." I reassured her. I turned my attention back to the phone and listened to the whispers on the other end.

"Fine," Ms. Crawford grumbled, "I'll come see her, but when I come, you had better let me." She hissed.

"Come any time soon and I assure that you won't come anywhere near her." I warned and hung up, not bothering to hear her reply.

I walked back into the room where Kim was with an apple. I handed it to her and she gave me an odd look as she slowly took it out of my hand. "You haven't eaten in like twenty-four hours."

* * *

Jack came back in after his 'talk' on the phone with whomever and handed me an apple, informing me that I haven't eaten in almost a day. I slept longer than I thought. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Like five-thirty." He told me and I nodded. I was asleep way longer than I thought. Crying really takes a lot out of you I guess.

"Oh," I whispered and took a small bit out of the apple, "who was on the phone?" I asked chewing on the skin.

"No one important," Jack reassured me sitting down next to me I scooted closer to him, leaving the arm of the couch and draping the blanket of the two of us, "can you eat any slower?" He complained.

I rolled my eyes and a small laugh escaped my lips, "You know it takes me like, an hour to eat an apple."

"Can't you eat any faster?" He whined and I laughed some more. Even in my darkest hours he can make me laugh.

I opened my mouth as wide as possible and took an enormous bite and attempted speaking, "Happy now?" I said, mouth full covering my mouth with my hand to prevent the apple pieces from falling.

Jack burst out laughing and his laugh was so contagious, I had to laugh with him. I was careful not to laugh too hard because if I did die, I didn't want it to be because I choked on an apple while laughing at my boyfriend. After what seemed like forever he got his laughing and breathing under control he looked down at me smiling, "Very." He finally answered and took the apple from my grasp.

"Hey!" I protested, "I wasn't finished!"

"I know," he answered, "but I'm too hungry to get one myself." And with that, he took a rather large bite. I put a playful shocked and annoyed expression on my face and snatched my apple back.

Caught up in the moment, I randomly blurt out, "Thank you."

Jack looked at me confused, "What? Why are you thanking me?" he questioned.

"For making me laugh when I was feeling bad. Thank you." I looked at him seriously but with a small, appreciative smile on my face.

Jack on the other hand smirked victoriously, "In that case," he said the next part rather slowly and cockily, "you are welcome."

We watched television for the next fiveish hours until I felt sleepy. I yawned and rubbed the corners of my eyes with my fingers, trying to rub the sleepiness out of them with no success. "Jack I'm gonna hit the sack." I told him and he laughed. "What?" I questioned, confused as to why he was laughing.

"Hit the sack? Really?" He teased and I gave him a light nudge with my shoulder as I struggled to push myself off the couch.

"Fine, "I'm going to bed," I corrected, "Better?" I asked and he chuckled whilst shaking his head. He stood up and I fell back on the couch. I stuck my arms out to him in a childish manner, "Pull me up." I whined and he grabbed my wrists and complied.

Once I was on my own two feet I followed Jack up to his room and we changed into pjs. I put on the coolest pair I could find becuase even though it was raining, it was still summer and it was humid. Jack put on some sweats but not a shirt. Guys are so lucky sometimes, I silently grumbled to myself. He flopped down in bed and I climbed in next to him.

Dispite my exahustion I still couldn't get comfortable, let alone fall asleep. I was continously shifting and rolling around until Jack pulled me up against him, my covered back against his bare chest. Basically, we were spooning, again.

This arrangment of our bodies surprisingly worked and I felt sleep drawing closer and closer. Somehow though, I just couldn't fall asleep. Even when I shut my eyes, I was just resting, still completely aware of the world around me. I took in a deep breath and let it back out again, mentally sighing.

"I thought you were tired." Jack stated from behind me.

"I am but I just can't fall asleep." I whispered in reply.

Jack didn't answer me, instead be started singing ever so softly. I must admit, it was beautiful, and on top of that, it gave me that final push towards sleep.

* * *

"The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide"

When I finished I could barely stay awake myself but I noticed Kim was soundly sleeping now. I mentally high-fived myself and smiled. I put my arm over her waist and closed my eyes, falling asleep smiling.

Morning came too quickly for my liking and I got up and went downstairs, leaving Kim in bed still asleep. It was around five in the morning according to the clock in the kitchen and after seeing that, I let out a loud groan and hit my head on the fridge. I moaned in pain and opened it. I stood there staring at whatever was in there. I wasn't paying all that much attention being half awake. I closed the fridge without taking anything out; I didn't want any food that I had in this house. _Note to self: go to the store. _I walked back upstairs and to my room where Kim was still sleeping, so I used this opportunity of being alone to take a shower.

* * *

Something was knocking against the window and the light tapping woke me up. I was in the room alone; Jack was probably already up. I lazily crawled out of bed and trudged over to the window and when I didn't see anything, I turned away, walking to the door. Then the knocking came again, but it wasn't a knock, it sounded more like someone was throwing something at the window. I slowly crept back over to it, both curiously and suspiciously. I unlocked it and opened it, leaning out to see if there was anyone or anything out in the darkness of the morning.

"Kimberly." Something hissed. I quickly turned my head in the direction my ears heard the noise come from. "Kimberly." There it was again. I squinted, trying to focus on something, anything. Next thing I knew, I was blinded. I covered my eyes with my arm and squeezed them shut.

"Ah," I hissed at the light that was piercing my eyes, "what the hell?" I asked out loud, very, very confused.

"Kim, sweetie, please talk to me." The voice begged, my mother. She shined what was probably a flashlight on herself so I could see her. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the purple and blue spots that I was currently seeing everywhere I looked.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. I wasn't in the mood for this, especially not at this hour of the morning.

"I want to talk to you," I looked at her shadowy figure, "about what happened."

"Well I don't want to talk to you so leave!" I almost yelled but didn't want to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"I came all the way over here to talk to you so I expect you to talk to me!" She scolded me like you would a child, and I simply wasn't in the mood for it.

"Well too bad! I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!" I yelled at her feeling the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I slammed the window shut and sank down against the wall. I bit the side of my mouth not caring that it was bleeding, trying my best to hold in the tears and suppress the tightness in my chest.

The door to the room opened and Jack came in, a towel wrapped around his waist, and got dressed, not noticing me until he turned around. "Kim," he came over and knelt before me, "what happened?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "it was nothing."

He was about to say something but the doorbell rang,_ didn't know he had one, everyone always knocks_, followed by someone beating on the door, _and there we go_. He gave me one last look and went downstairs to get it.

* * *

I went downstairs to open the door, extremely distracted by Kim and how I had found her. I was so distracted that when I opened the door I didn't care to notice who it was. Next thing I knew, my check was stinging. I looked at who was there, hand held against the place where the person had slapped me.

"You," she pointed at me angrily, "you did this to her!" Ms. Crawford yelled at me with teary eyes and shaky hands.

* * *

**I have recently had craving for apples, so yeah. Ever looked into a flashlight unintentionally? Don't try it; it's not fun. I tried my best not to leave out any words this time but it's hard cuz there are a lot of them. **

**Any ideas for an ending would be good, otherwise this will get slow and repetitive because I have no idea how to end it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Friday! This is based off of suggestions from so many of you lovely reviewers so thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

I went downstairs to open the door, extremely distracted by Kim and how I had found her. I was so distracted that when I opened the door I didn't care to notice who it was. Next thing I knew, my check was stinging. I looked at who was there, hand held against the place where the person had slapped me.

"You," she pointed at me angrily, "you did this to her!" Ms. Crawford yelled at me with teary eyes and shaky hands.

"Did what to her?" I asked her confused, not affected at all by the previous slap.

"You turned her against me! You made her hate me!" I should have seen that one coming. Then again, she was stupid enough to somehow come and see Kim. Must be why she's currently crying upstairs…

"Me? You did that yourself!" She pulled one of those 'how dare you' faces and put her hand to her chest in what I assumed to be shock.

"She won't even talk to me!" Ms. Crawford exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "She won't let me apologize, she won't apologize herself!"

"Have you ever thought that she doesn't want to hear your apology? Or how 'bout this, maybe she doesn't think you deserve an apology! I sure as hell don't!" I was fuming. Why doesn't she get that therapist boyfriend or whatever of hers to tell her how to handle this?

"I am her mother," she was scolding me like a child; "I raised her. She owes me an apology."

My reaction to this? I laughed; I laughed at her and her stupidity. "What does she have to apologize for? Trying to commit suicide? Telling you how she really feels? Why don't you tell me what she should apologize for, how 'bout that?"

"Well, uh, she should, uh," I once again found myself laughing lightly at her loss for words, "I got it!" Ms. Crawford cried, almost happily, "Breaking Derek's arm, telling him she hates him, telling him she will never be her father."

I was dumbfounded. She was a whole lot stupider than I thought she was. She had taken stupid, thrown it out the window, run over it with a car, picked up the shards, and threw them into the depths of the ocean. I was laughing directly at her and her face went from triumphant to confused. "Again, maybe she doesn't want to apologize. She doesn't like Derek. Get that through your head," I poked her head rather forcefully and she swatted my hand away, "and he's not you so you don't deserve an apology. You deserve everything she is doing to you, whatever that is."

"Why wouldn't she like Derek? He's a good man!" She yelled at me.

"Put your sorry-ass self in her shoes! If you were seventeen, your dad just died, your mom is drunk out of her mind and is always saying nasty things to you and hitting on younger guys so you stay at a friends' house for two-ish months. When you go back your house, you find our mom with another man, telling you she's pregnant. What would you do?" I asked her and she stood there frozen, looking like a complete idiot.

After an extremely long pause she finally gathered the right words to formulate them into a sentence, "I would accept the change and go with it!" She answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at her, "You're stuck in this perfect little world of yours where everything has to be the way you want it. WAKE UP. Face reality! The world isn't and is never going to be the way you want it!" That earned me another slap, hurting more than the first since she struck me on the same side.

* * *

I pulled everything together and went downstairs to see who was at the door since Jack was taking so long, even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I was on the last step, which was out of the sight from the door, and I heard Jack yelling, "Bullshit! You're stuck in this perfect little world of yours where everything has to be the way you want it. WAKE UP. Face reality! The world isn't and is never going to be the way you want it!" That was followed by a loud slap.

"I am not you obnoxious boy!" That was defiantly my mother, "I highly doubt that you know how she feels! Why don't you let her talk to me so she can apologize?" Apologize? She wants an apology? For what?

"We've been through this! You don't deserve one and she doesn't want to give you one!" Jack yelled back at her. I really appreciate how he was standing up for me, I know I should be doing this myself but I'm not currently in the best shape.

"You don't know that!" She yelled back. I snickered quietly. Jack does know that, he's smart enough to know that.

"And you do?" Jack asked her almost sarcastically. Another slap. I want to do something, I need to but I can't find the courage to move from my current position and go to see her face to face.

"Yes I do! She wants to apologize because she feels bad for what she did! She loves me and will learn to love Derek like I do! You are a terrible influence on her and I want you to never see her again!" Now I have the motivation to move. It's to run away, away from here. I pushed myself up and ran to the door, pushing past the two of them and sprinted back to my not so safe place. As I ran I heard Jack and my mother yelling but no one was going to stop me. Not this time.

* * *

Kim ran out the door and down the street, both her mom and I yelled after her but she never turned around and started sprinting. I knew exactly where she was going. I didn't care about being angry with her mother anymore, right now, I needed her help.

"Where is she going?" Her mom questioned confused.

I noticed she was wearing sneakers, which was good, we had to go about a mile and Kim had a good head start, "You have a phone?"

"Yes why?" She asked me, still in a confused manner.

"I tell you when we get there. Follow me and run as fast as you can. No matter what, don't stop." I told her sternly and she looked suspicious but nodded. I had been pulling on shoes this whole time and we both set off down the street to the docks and that one long pier that stretched six hundred feet out into the water.

Ms. Crawford managed to keep up with me the whole time we were running and when we got to the pier I noticed the water was fiercely thrashing against the shore and the waves were churning violently.

"Call the coast guard, ambulance, fire department, police, any emergency medical service so we can get Kim." I told her and turned to run off down the pier after Kim but she pulled me back.

"What is she going to do?" She asked me, probably knowing the answer because she looked cared to hear it.

"Jump." One word, Ms. Crawford let me go and pulled out her phone quickly dialing the three numbers and putting the phone to her ear. I turned and sprinted down to the end where I saw the blonde hair in the crappy orange lights that were swarming with files and moths.

I knew nothing was going to stop Kim this time; she was going to jump no matter what, so it was just a matter of stalling her.

I climbed up on the edge looking down at the harsh sea below me. I've been told drowning is a pretty painful way to go but right now it's my only option. I thought about my life. It's not as bad as some kids that you hear about on the news, not nearly as bad as some. I have friends and they all love me. I haven't been beaten by anyone. I know my excuses seem miniscule compared to some but it too much for me. It's too overwhelming and I can't take it.

I'll be doing Derek and my mom a favor. I'll be out of the way and they can live with that new child of theirs. Eventually everyone will forget all about Kimberly Crawford, the girl who jumped off the end of the pier. They would all think I was being selfish, taking my life just because I didn't like it.

I believe in heaven, so doing this, I could be happy, be with my dad, the whole reason I'm in this mess. I can't really blame him, though. You can't stop yourself from dying from lung cancer. The doctors didn't know he had it because he didn't have any problems that lead to it. He didn't smoke and was never around anyone who did. By the time the doctors found it, it was too late and they couldn't do anything thing save him, they could only dull the symptoms, giving him about a month longer than he would have had than if he didn't. But he loves me, that's all that matters to me and I want to be with him right now even though he isn't here. I have to leave one world to enter another. Except the next world will be better, at least I think, and I will be happier in that one than in this one.

I knew Jack would be here any second and I wanted to jump before he came so he couldn't convince me not to. Of course, like always, the universe had to punish me, "Kim." Jack's voice was surprisingly calm and collected.

"I love you Jack. I really do, but you can't stop me." I told him.

"I know. I want to tell you that I love you too." He was overly calm and I didn't know why.

Then I found my answer. I could hear them over the water slamming against the supports holding up the pier.

Sirens. They were blaring loudly as they came closer and closer. I didn't do anything else, no thinking, no talking; I just dove and let the water surround me. It wasn't cold because it was summer, but it was cool since the sun hadn't yet peaked over the horizon.

I plunged down the bottom as far as I could go. I was a good twenty feet deep and it was pitch black. The ringing in my ears was painful and the water pressure was high and compressing my body. I took a breath of water in and it hurt more than you could imagine. I would say it hurt like hell, but that was an understatement. The salt water was burning my throat and my lungs as they slowly filled up with water. My chest was burning for air and I felt dizzy. My body was telling me to swim back up to the surface but I was telling it otherwise. I was up about ten feet under the surface now, forcing myself to stay down, but I was getting thrown around by the waves.

I had only been down for about a minute; I had run out of air, and began the slow and painful process of breathing in water. The world was slowly fading away while the pain was not. I could feel myself drifting farther and farther away from consciousness. I was only holding on by a string when I felt someone grab me and drag me up to the surface.

* * *

I watched her jump in and knew Ms. Crawford had done her job of getting the emergency crew. I could hear some of their heavy footsteps running down the long dock towards me so I did the first thing I could think of. I jumped over the fence like thing at the edge and dove in after Kim.

The waves smashed me up against one of the supports and ground my bare back up against the barnacles covering it; I was wearing my pjs and I slept without a shirt. I could feel the salt water sting what I assumed to be a large scrape on my back but I didn't care at the moment, I was focused on finding Kim. Another, more powerful wave smashed me against another piling but somehow, this one had some kind of nail or whatever sticking out and I could feel it trail down the side of my face. It was unbelievably painful, the cold metal driving into my skin and ripping a long, deep crease in it. Again, I ignored it and focused on finding Kim, using my legs to propel me away from the pier and deeper into the water.

I opened my eyes look everywhere, having to breath in two or three breaths of water before I just barely saw her hair; her unmistakable blonde hair. I swam to her, fighting the opposing current, and grabbed her almost lifeless body and pulled her up to the surface.

I could tell she was unconscious when we reached the surface and began swimming, while holding her up, back to the beach. The nasty gash and scrapes were burning and were excruciatingly painful. When we got to where we could stand, the paramedics rushed over to us and hauled the two of us up onto the beach. I could only feel the blood streaming down my face as I found myself drifting away out of consciousness. Everything was blurring together; the flashing lights and people rushing around were all fading as I was loaded into an ambulance and Kim and I were driven to the hospital.

* * *

**I'm informing you that the next chapter is almost finished so ideas for an ending would be good since I want this to end so I can put up my next story that I already have written. Look for lots of "smart" doctors talk in the next chapter because that's what I do and what I like, smartness.**


	10. My rant to you

Hey there readers of my story Broken! I apologize for the delay of posting the next chapter to those of you who actually care, because I don't have all that many reviews. I would hate to have a minimum on reviews before I post chapter and I know you would too. It's unfair to those who do review and enjoy this story but I'm sorry.

**I have trouble accepting the fact that I write on average 2,500 words a chapter, have 9 chapters, over 25,000 words written and only 44 reviews. Disappointed? Yes I actually am. **

**There are people who write less than a thousand words a chapter, heck it doesn't even fill up my computer screen, and the story contains nine chapters and have how many reviews? OVER A FREAKING 100!**

**I don't mean to offend anyone** with this but seriously? Go ahead and hate. Frankly, I don't care.

About the late post, I've been writing another two stories that I had stuck in my head, so yeah. Sorry but at least you have things to look forward to once this story ends right? I'm out of town most of this week. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY/INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Yeah so now that I have expressed my opinion, I feel much better.


	11. Chapter 10

**Guess what? New chapter! Alright I know what I said and I thought I had to re-write this because it got deleted when my power went out last Friday…thank god for auto-save. So, I found it! I would personally like to thank **KickForeva, Livy.G, Anonymous, irishtreblemaker1, Anonymous, Anonymous, FalineInTheWoods, TheCullenThatWasAGreaser, Sunshiningdays581, .Life, Anonymous, and Anonymous**for reviewing after my last update and the compliments. My inbox literally filled up. In the past twenty four hours I have gotten over 30 emails about alerts or favorites or reviews. One last person to thank, ** .You**. I really do look up to you in when it comes to writing. **

**I think you guys might have misunderstood me when I said I was disappointed. I didn't mean that I would stop writing (the only thing that will stop me is age or school) I meant that I was disappointed that the, no offence, sucky stories get all the reviews. Moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

I know it's been a while so I will give you one of those _last time_ thingys.

_The nasty gash and scrapes were burning and were excruciatingly painful. When we got to where we could stand, the paramedics rushed over to us and hauled the two of us up onto the beach. I could only feel the blood streaming down my face as I found myself drifting away out of consciousness. Everything was blurring together; the flashing lights and people rushing around were all fading as I was loaded into an ambulance and Kim and I were driven to the hospital._

* * *

I opened my eyes and they were flooded with light so I shut them immediately. I brought my hands up to my face to rub them as my senses grew stronger. I could hear a rather loud beeping coming from beside me and a fainter one that wasn't next to me, but not far away. I could feel a cold plastic tube running around my face and to my nose, as well as the chilled air being blown through it as I inhaled and exhaled. The bed was uncomfortable and I had a thick but scratchy, woven blanket over the lower half of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to see if what my brain had pieced together was reality. Sadly, it was.

I was in a hospital.

I wasn't dead. I wasn't dying, at least I don't think. I looked around where I was. I had the bed near the window and I was looking out of it at the for once clear, starry sky. To the other side, my IV drip at was stuck in my arm with a needle and taped securely down. There was also a curtain separating me from the person next to me.

I could only wonder why they had been admitted to the hospital. Their heart rate was slow, so I figured they were sleeping.

I used the buttons on the side of my bed to move it up so I was in an angled sitting position, still leaning back against the bed. I pushed the call button and in a minute or so a doctor came through the door.

"Ms. Crawford, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"Fine," I grumbled, "Just tired and hungry and thirsty."

"Alright we will have your dinner in shortly," he informed me, "however we have to run a few tests first to make sure everything is in running and working order."

I nodded and he left, before returning with a female nurse. They checked my blood pressure, heart rate, breathing, and did a few other test before they finished.

"Doctor..." I didn't know his name yet so I let him fill on the blank for me.

"Fisher. Dr. Fisher."

"Dr. Fisher, how long have I been asleep for?" I asked him.

"You have been unconscious for around two days Ms. Crawford." He answered me and looked down at his clip board, "Alright so your lungs only ha small amounts of water in them and we pumped it out. The reason you passed out was because of lack of oxygen in your blood.

"So my lungs didn't fill with water?" I questioned him curiously. I was actually learning how someone drowns after almost drowning myself. Weird…

"No they didn't. Your body sealed off your throat and air passages in your chest to prevent them from being filled. You pass out because there is a lack of oxygen in your blood due to not breathing air and it will eventually lead to death." He informed me and I nodded after my lesson. He turned to leave but before he disappeared from my sight he turned back around, "You have visitors if you want to see them."

"Can you send them in please?" I asked and he nodded turning around and walking to the door. I heard it open and close with a click before looking out the window again. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close yet again followed by a few pairs of feet making their way over but the suddenly paused. I heard whispers between the group of people as they looked at persons unknown in the bed next to mine. The chatter stopped as the footsteps resumed before Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Hey Kim!" They all greeted in normal but happy voices.

"Hey..." I knew exactly what they were all thinking.

"So... How're you feelin'?" Milton asked walking over to my side and giving me a poke to the shoulder.

"I don't know, fine I guess." I answered.

We all just talked about stuff, news, karate, what they had done and were doing this summer, anything really. It was lingering in the air. It was the elephant in the room. And, it was clearly being avoided. The topic no one wanted to bring up about my suicide attempt. Somewhere in the talking the nurse brought my food in and I ate half of it, letting Eddie and Jerry enjoy the rest. It wasn't bad food; I just wasn't in the mood for what they were serving.

Rudy's phone beeped, signaling he had received a text and he ushered the guys out of the room after they said their goodbyes. I was sitting there, drowning in confusion as another pair of footsteps entered the room, yet again pausing to look at the person next to me. I knew it was a woman because I could tell she was wearing heels based off of the clicks they made when she walked. My mother came around the corner and I was about to protest her being here but she spoke before I had the chance to.

"I'm sorry." She told me and walked over to the side of the bed while I simply stared at her, watching her every move, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't want to hear that right now," I told her holding up my hand and she nodded, "Right now I need answered to my questions."

She sat down in a chair and scooted it closer to my bed, "What do you want to know?" She asked me.

"What happened after I ran out?" I asked her and she never looked away from me while she answered.

"Jack instructed me to follow him while we chased you." She answered.

"What happened when you got there?" I asked again.

"Jack told me to contact any emergency service I could and then he ran off down the pier after you." She answered again.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked and she still, never looked away, she always kept her eyes locked with mine.

"Jack jumped in after you and pulled you back to the shore where the paramedics were waiting so they could help you." She answered again.

"Last question," I told her and it was the one that was bugging me, "Where is Jack?" I asked her.

This time however, she looked away and stopped her smooth flow of answering my questions. She appeared to be having a mental debate on whether or not she should tell me. Finally, she stood up and walked to the edge of the curtain, pulling it back all the way so I could finally see the person next to me.

Jack.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't manage to formulate any words. He was sleeping, most likely unconscious, with bandages wrapped tightly around his head.

I looked back at my mother with the tears slowly making their way to my eyes. I brought my knees up to my chest and I laid my head down on them, which to my surprise was painful. Eyes pressed firmly against my knee caps as I held in the tears. I wound my arms around my legs and locked my fingers together. My mother took this as a sign to leave and slowly made her way to the door. For the next two hours I sat there stifling my tears.

I did this to him.

It was all my fault.

* * *

I never thought I'd end up in a hospital, at least not again. I woke up suddenly, and sat up quickly, and my head began throbbing with pain. I lay back down, only to feel pain on my back so, I sat still and waited for the pain to diminish while I shut my eyes. I noticed I had a tube around my face to help me breath which was really annoying. When most of the pain had disappeared I looked around the room. I was on the side nearest the door and bathroom. There was a curtain separating me from the person next to me but it was pulled back so I could see Kim in her bed-

Wait, Kim. I looked back at her and coughed once to get her attention. She lifted her head from her knees and rested her chin on them before titling to the side so she could look at me. "Oh," she started and it looked like she had been crying, "hey Jack." She greeted quietly, returning her gaze to the wall. Her head snapped back to look at me with wide eyes and she ripped her breathing tubes off, jumped out of bed, and run over to where I was, "Jack!" She yelled and crushed me in a hug.

"Hey Kim." I replied laughing and she sat down on my bed next to me, her legs hanging off the edge. I stroked her hair she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Jack I'm so sorry I-" She began to apologize but I smiled and cut her off.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked her and she gave me one of those confused faces, but still had that 'are you an idiot' look there too.

"It's my fault you're in the hospital and had whatever happened to your head." She pointed at it and looked away guiltily.

"No it's not," I told her, still smiling and she looked back at me, "I'm the one who wanted to jump in after you so this is my fault and my fault alone."

"But Jack-" Again I cut her off.

"No buts. My. Fault." I told her and she nodded.

"We should call the doctor." She informed me and pressed the call button on the side of my bed before returning to her own and settling back down under the blanket.

The doctor came in quickly and smiled when he saw me. "Good to see you finally awake young man."

"Good to be awake." I replied and he chuckled before walking out into the hallway to get a nurse. When they both returned they did some tests which took a few minutes before the nurse left. The doctor scanned his clip board and pulled back a few papers to look at the ones under them.

"Alright so you probably want to know what's wrong with you," he began looking up to meet my eyes and I nodded, "So you have multiple abrasions on the skin on your back, which is causing you discomfort I can tell." He told me as he watched me shift positions slightly.

"Yeah it's very uncomfortable." I told him as I reached my hand around to touch my back. It was just beginning to scrape over and was tender, hurting at the slightest touch.

"Well we can give you some cream to put on that to numb it and help it heal faster." The doctor informed me and I nodded, "As for your head," he began taking in a deep breath that ended up as a sigh, "you have a four inch laceration on the left side of your face running from beneath your zygomatic or cheek bone into your hair line on a slight diagonal tilt." As he paused I looked over at Kim who was sitting there looking at him, a sorrowful expression drawn on her face. I gave her a small reassuring smile when she caught my gaze and gave a slight smile back, but it was a forced one.

The doctor eyed the two of us and smiled before returning his eyes to his clipboard to gather more information to give me. "You got twenty-seven stitches to fix that up and will have a pretty big scar there but it looks like your hair will cover most of it," he paused and we shared a laugh before he continued, "anyways, we will remove that pad when it has healed enough to ensure that it won't get infected."

"Thank you doctor." I told him.

"I'll be back in the morning to check up on you both and do some more tests." He informed the both of us, "Good night you two." And then he exited and shut the door behind him.

I looked back at Kim who opened her mouth to say something but I spoke before she got the chance, "Do not apologize." I told her and she shut her mouth but still gave me that sympathetic look. We said our goodnights before we went to sleep. I was surprisingly tired even though as Kim told me, we had both been asleep, well unconscious, for two days.

* * *

When we woke up we went through our tests and ate breakfast and lunch before Rudy and the guys came to visit us. They were all ecstatic to see Jack awake and he all had a great time until around seven-thirty, half an hour before visiting hours were over. The guys all left and Jack and I were left in a quiet room. Fifteen minutes later the door flew open and two adults appeared around the corner, both well dressed with stern expressions on their faces.

"Jack?" They both asked looking shocked but their voices were filled with happiness.

* * *

**I forgot to add this when I first updated so I'm adding it now. ADELE IS PREGNANT! And about the doctory talk, I want to be a doctor and I like that kind of talk, it's scientific and science explain why the world goes round. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so the delay is because I may or may not have spilled water on my key board and broke the 's' key, so yeah. Someone asked how I get my inspiration. I get it from real life experiences, dreams and songs. Every single thing you have read on this site that I wrote I was listening to music while doing so. There will be another song,s in this chapter and I think it fits very nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Make You Feel My Love by Adele, who, by the way, is pregnant**

Fifteen minutes later the door flew open and two adults appeared around the corner, both well dressed with stern expressions on their faces.

"Jack?" They both asked looking shocked but their voices filled with happiness.

The two adults, one male, one female, both looked at Jack with soft, happy expressions, and tears in their eyes. Jack on the other hand, looked at them with wide eyes. He looked at them somewhat happily but more in fear, like he was scared of them being there. They slowly made their way around to the left side of his bed, Jack watching their every move with a keen eye. I could see everything from where I was, being on Jack's right side.

The woman reached out to take his hand but he slid it away from her, out of her reach and grabbed his wrist with his other hand. The woman took on an upset, pained expression and looked back at the man behind her who placed a hand on her shoulder.

The expression on Jack's face disappeared and was replaced by a cold, blank look. "What are you doing here?" He asked them after about five minutes of silence. His voice held no emotion, no sadness nor joy nor anger. It was just… empty.

"A woman, Ms. Crawford, called and told us you were in the hospital and we came as soon as we could." The man answered him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see us." The woman told Jack still looking upset.

Jack scoffed and let out a slight laugh, "Why is that?" Jack asked then in cold amusement, "Oh I know why, it's because I haven't seen you in three years isn't it?"

The two looked down and the side of the bed and away from Jack, ashamed. Jack looked away from them as well, his eyes landed upon me. I must have look pretty stupid right now because I'm sitting over here watching the scene unfold while trying to figure everything out. I'm practically drowning in confusion over here.

"Oh how rude of me!" Jack exclaimed and the two adults looked up at him hopefully, "Kim, these are my parents," wow. Way to have a blonde moment, I really should have seen that one coming, "Parents this is Kim Crawford, my girlfriend." Jack introduced and his parents' faces fell, that was obviously not what they wanted to hear.

"It's uh, very nice to meet you Kim." His mom greeted and I gave them a single wave of my hand. Everything made a whole lot more sense now. I could tell why Jack was feeling this way and I must say I felt the same even though I had never met them before.

Jack father only looked at me, the stern expression making its way back onto his face. I was intimidated by his gaze but chose not to show my fear and looked back, staring directly into his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack looking at me, a goofy smile planted on his face.

Jack's father and I continued our 'stare off' until Jack's mother finally noticed what was happening and cleared her throat. Nothing. She tried nudging him. Still nothing. She finally lost her cool and just elbowed him right in the ribs. He looked away and gave her a glare while I smirked.

"So Jack," his dad's voice was even more intimidating than his stare, "what got you into the hospital this time?" He was unusually strict considering his only son was in the hospital.

"I jumped off a pier." Jack answered them and his mother's eyes nearly popped out her head. She looked mad. Mad with big eyes, huh, like the Madhatter! I know she likes tea, Jack told me once. I wonder what her laugh sounds like, or if she can danc- I'm getting off topic.

"You what?" She was anything but calm, much unlike his dad.

"That's a stupid reason." His father told him and Jack smiled at him. Why the hell is he smiling at him?

"Of course dad, whatever you say." Jack replied sarcastically and I bit my tongue to avoid laughing which earned me another glare. I'm getting the vibe he doesn't like me all that much…

"Why in God's name would you do that?" his mother exclaimed, ignoring the two boys comments.

"Now reason." Jack answered easily. _Oh mister, there was a very large, your girlfriend size reason!_ I screamed in my head at him.

"No reason! So you jump off a pier and land yourself in the hospital for no reason?" His mother was going berserk over this.

"Pretty much." Jack answered and I could hear the door open but obviously his mother didn't.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with his little girlfriend over there." His dad sneered and I slumped down in my bed feeling his glare while I looked down at my hands.

"Kim had nothing to do with this." Jack told his father angrily and his father scoffed at Jack.

"We took off of work for this? Jack you ass-hat we were meeting with some of most important clients and we got a call that you were in the hospital and left! You just lost us thousands of d-" His mother stopped yelling when he heard Dr. Fisher clear his throat and looked at him.

"Um, visiting hours are over I'm afraid you need to leave but before you go I would like to discuss Jack's current condition with you." He told them and I mouthed a thank you to him which he relied to with a nod.

His parents seemed like- _pleasant_- people.

Once they all filed out and the door was closed I looked at Jack. "Why didn't you tell them why you're in here?" I asked him and he gave me one of those 'are you kidding me?' looks.

"Because I figured since he doesn't like you already, he doesn't have to know that you are-were suicidal." He said in a duh tone.

"Good point. He's really scary." I told Jack and he smiled.

"Really? I wouldn't think you were scared by the way you were glaring at him." I laughed at his remark and it ended with a yawn. I blinked sleepily and Jack turned off the light next to his bed. "Someone's tired."

"I'm not tired." I told him and yawned again.

"Really Kim? You're going to lie to me like that?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine I'm tried and I'm going to sleep. Happy?" I told him turning off my light and leaning my bed back.

"Yes, very." He told me.

I was lying in bed staring out the window at the star in the sky. I could only actually see around twenty five though, stupid light pollution. I wasn't an astrophysicist or story-teller so I wasn't real good at knowing constellations; instead I made them up myself. I mentally connected the stars into different pictures, each time coming up with a different image. I found it relaxing.

I was lying there looking at a mental slide show for who knows how long. I could tell it had been over an hour though because the moon was now in full view. It was a crescent shaped moon and pure white. It was beautiful, absolutely breath-taking. I had never actually taken the time to just look at the moon before and now I know why stargazers find it so entertaining.

After a while I turned my head to look at Jack to see him looking at me intently. Then again, he could have been sleeping with his eyes open…"You alright?" I asked him gently so just encase he was asleep, I wouldn't wake him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered and looked away from me to the other wall. His voice was, well I don't exactly know. He sounded like the time he told me he tried to kill himself, so…broken.

I pushed the blankets down and got and walked over to his bed. The little white grips on my blue hospital socks stuck to the floor as I took each step. I could feel the cool tiles through the thin fabric and it chilled my feet and toes.

When I got to his bed I grabbed the rail on one side of his bed with one hand and took his hand with my other. "No you're not Jack," I whispered to him, "please tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid." He dismissed the subject but I didn't.

"I don't care if you're sad that you missed free Slurpee day at 7-11, just please tell me." I was both scolding and begging him in a whisper.

Jack answered by scooting over in his bed and I sat down next to him. His body was extremely tense and he shivered every now and then. "It's just after three years I'd expect them to be a bit happier to see me."

"That's not stupid Jack. It's understandable to be upset, they're your parents." I told him quietly.

"Exactly, they're my parents. I mean I wouldn't leave my child alone for three years but if I did and then saw them again after three years I would be overjoyed." Jack still wasn't looking at me when he talked but when I let out an awe, I'm a teenage girl what do you expect, he lifted his head and looked at me with a small smile. When I say small, I mean it was barely there but there was still a smile.

"I don't want to act like I did to them but I feel like they deserve it and like I have to be that way," I let him talk out his feelings, something he rarely does, "they come back after all this time and start yelling at me…"

Jack had done this numerous times, helped me when I'm at my darkest moment so now it's time for me to fill his shoes. Now I just needed something to say…

"I would say something but I have no idea what to say." I admitted.

"It's fine Kim, really." He told me and I shook my head.

"You didn't let me finish, I think singing would be a better move for me." I whispered and he nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._"

I paused and saw him still lying there, his body still tense and eyes open. I felt bad this was all I could do but it was what I was best at and it helped him sleep.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._"

I paused again because it was part of the song. He still had his eyes open but he let his muscles relax finally. I picked up the song in a soft tone to sing the high notes.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love._"

I looked back down to see him asleep, his breathing slow and eyes closed. I literally high fived myself and silently cheered. I couldn't believe that actually worked. I lifted his head carefully off my shoulder and slid out of his bed. I was still holding his head up and replaced the spot which was once my shoulder with a pillow. I whispered him an 'I love you' and gave him a light kiss. I just stood there for a few moments watching his sleep before returning to my own bed to sleep. If I thought the past few months were tough, I clearly didn't know what was coming in the future…

* * *

**That was a really bad ending and just to tell you, the next chapter is the FINAL chapter to Broken. So enjoy...or not, I don't really care. You guys are going to kill me for the end of the next one but TOO BAD. Oh, and I had to delete a story because the FanFiction police said I broke rule three by putting lyrics in a story so if i have to remove all the lyrics in this story, that's why.**


	13. Chapter 12 The End

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Alright? Who's ready for this to end with a bang? ME! I will admit, I actually am annoyed with this idea, it wasn't my best. Well this is going to be an interesting chapter for all of you readers and you will hate me by the end of it, I assure you. **By the way, did anyone else notice that in Kickin' It China in the beginning when the guys are opening their fortune cookies, Milton's fly was down the whole time? I mean, how did the show not notice that? **No to start the epicest finale ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

I was released the next day but stayed with Jack to keep him company. We just talked and slept the whole time, not really being able to do anything other than that. The topics jumped around but always remained positive mostly, never speaking of the suicide or his parents. Who, didn't come back to see him and after what happened last night, I was glad.

The sky was clear and blue with fluffy white clouds here and there, looking like cotton tuffs on a perfect blue backdrop. Birds were flying around freely and the sun was creating shadows on the cars, houses, and trees, always shifting as the hours passed.

I had to tell Jack about the discussion between my mother and Dr. Fisher about my current, let's say mental state. I sat in his off to the side listening in while they talked and disused my plans for treatment and when my schedule was open. Every time I heard the word, I felt my eye twitch slightly.

_Therapy._

I didn't need therapy. I wasn't insane. I had a logical reason for doing what I did, three times, in a few months… He thought the loss of my father caused me to fall into depression and it led me to the attempts at suicide, maybe even making reality worse than it actually was.

I didn't try to argue or protest knowing it would only earn me more time discussing why I do need to go to therapy. He wanted me to attend three months of therapy, maybe more if it didn't seem to be helping me.

I didn't exactly want to tell Jack this but I had to. If I didn't and he found out he would kill me for not telling him myself. Our small chat about it was filled with awkwardness and I did not enjoy it.

"_What took so long?" Jack asked when I reentered the room and took a seat beside his bed._

"_I had to talk with my mom and Dr. Fisher about," I paused not knowing how to hide it, so I said the first word that I thought could easily hide it, "something." That wasn't suspicious at all…_

"_And that something was…?" Jack pressed._

"_Therapy…" I mumbled under my breath._

_Jack cupped his hand around his ear and moved his head closer to me, "What was that Kim? I couldn't hear you."_

"_Therapy," I whispered a bit louder._

"_Just tell me for heavens' sake." Jack exclaimed and I groaned, leaning my head back while covering my face with my hands._

"_I have to go to therapy okay? Dr. Fisher wanted to discuss my treatment options." I told him and slapped my hands down on my knees._

"_Oh." Was all he said before we fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither of us even looking at each other; we just starred at our feet or our hands._

_The silence was as annoying as it was awkward but I didn't know what to say to break it. _

_Thank god Jack did._

"_It could be a good thing you never know." He offered and I replied with a sigh._

"_Could be I guess, but I don't like therapists. I don't want to lie on a couch and cry over my problems while all the guy does is nod and go 'uh huh, yes, and how do you feel about that?'" _

"_And how does that make you feel?" Jack mocked and I let out a slight laugh before giving him a look._

I stayed with Jack all day until visiting hours were over and I had to go home.

"I'll be back tomorrow when you get out." I told him as I was preparing to leave.

"Promise?" He asked as he grabbed my hand when I stood up and began walking out.

I walked back over to him and gave him a kiss, "I promise, Jack."

He smiled making me smile, and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." I waved as I opened the door and walked out. I quietly closed the door behind me and walked to the elevator. I pressed the down button and stood awkwardly while I was waiting for it to arrive at my floor. I leaned against the wall and smiled at a little girl and her mother while they waited for the elevator with me.

The girl looked around six or seven and was holding her mom's hand tightly. She looked like she had been crying and was still sniffling. Her mom bent down and picked her up, holding her firmly as she gripped her neck and locked her feet behind her back. The little girl laid her head down on her shoulder, her eyes pushed into her shirt.

"Daddy's going to be okay right?" The voice that came from the small child was so sweet, so innocent.

The mother sighed and didn't reply for a while, "I hope so sweetie, I really hope so."

This brought back the memories of my own fathers' death. The anniversary of his death was approaching, within a few days actually and I hadn't given it much thought.

I slowly stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to open again. The ride was silent except for a few sniffles from the crying girl. Her mother didn't look much better I could tell she was holding it in, being a role model for her daughter, like any good parent should.

I took a cab home and walked up to my room, not caring who was here. Yes, my own house, just in case Jack's parents were at his house, because you know, they don't seem to like me all that much. I closed the door and sat on the bed, the anniversary of my fathers' death overwhelming me.

Surprisingly I didn't feel like crying. I felt like I wanted to just want for it to come around and do something for him. He wouldn't want me crying over him, he would want me to be strong and live life to its fullest, unlike someone I know.

I just changed out of my clothes and went to sleep, knowing I had to get up early the next day to go see Jack.

Sleep, however, had other ideas. I rolled around in bed, uncomfortable, for hours. I finally gave up and just stared at the digital clock next to my bed for a good forty-three minutes. It was boring as hell.

The house was just too quiet for me to sleep. I got up and went to the basement, got a fan, and went back up to my room. I practically dropped the fan on the carpeted floor and plugged it in, setting it on the lowest setting. It made the noise I needed to fill the silence but I still couldn't sleep. It was around two fifteen now…this sucks.

After rolling around for another fifteen minutes I threw my pillow off the bed and rolled onto the floor, landing with a thud. I didn't mind the impact, because it really didn't hurt. I lazily grabbed my pillow and pulled it under my head, lying on my side, legs slightly curled, one arm under my head, beneath the pillow supporting it. I finally felt a bit tired and closed my eyes before actually falling asleep.

The next morning was a painful one due to my awkward sleeping position. My triceps and shoulder on my left arm, the stretched out under my head, hurt every time I moved it. Wonderful. I Proceeded to taking a shower and putting on clothes, zoning out a few times and ending up awkwardly standing in the shower, or one hand in my dresser standing completely still.

I was out of it, and I mean really out of it. I missed the glass when I was pouring milk this morning and ended up pouring it all over my hand. I left the house and took the bus to the hospital, ending up having to walk a block to actually get there. I may or may not have almost stepped in front of a moving car in the process.

I got in the elevator and pressed the button for Jack's floor shifting over as a few other people got in. By the time I got up to his floor, it was only me and an elderly woman in the elevator. The door chimed and I just stood there, not paying attention, once again.

"Sweetie," I turned my head to look at her, "it's your floor."

"Oh, thank you." I nodded to her and stepped out feeling somewhat embarrassed. I walked to Jack's room and slowly opened the door walking in to see him changing out of his hospital gown and into his normal clothes. He didn't seem to have heard me open the door or my footsteps, odd, so I walked up behind him and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his bare torso.

"Hey Kim," he greeted standing up straight, "you're here late."

"Yeah I know I've been really out of it since last night." I told him and loosened my arms, allowing him to turn around.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me would it?" I shook my head in response to his question and he sighed in relief.

"How's your head?" I asked seeing the gauze tapped over his cut. Well, it was worse than a cut, more like a tear or a slash through his skin.

"Better than it was before I got stitches," he commented and before I could open my mouth completely he answered my next question, "and my back is fine Kim, it was just a scratch."

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried." I mumbled and he laughed at me before stepping out of my grasp so he could resume putting on his clothes. When he finished he turned back around and took my hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah but I have to talk to Doctor Fisher first, wanna wait or come with?" He asked and I groaned, "Looks like you're coming with." He laughed and pulled me to Dr. Fisher's office.

We walked down the halls past waiting families and patients and many, many doctors until we finally reached his office. Jack knocked on the door and we heard a "come in" from the other side so he opened it and dragged me in behind him.

"Ah Jack. Your parents called saying they left for a trip of some sort and we got you signed out and everything," Jack groaned and Dr. Fisher gave him a sympathetic look, as did I, "So here's your medication and an ointment to put on that laceration. I want you to change that pad two times a day, once in the morning and once at night."

"Alright," Jack took the medication and shook the doctors' out-stretched hand, "Thank you very much."

"Jack, I can tell it's a sensitive subject, your parents," Jacks' face froze over when he heard that, "I know what you're going through, I never saw my parents when I was a child either, so if you ever want to talk to someone, call me." Jack ended up with a small smile and nodded his head once. I smiled. It was nice to see that Jack had someone who clearly understood the situation he was in. "Kim I need to talk to you about your…therapy." He said slowly, not sure if I told Jack or not.

"He knows, it's fine." I told him and he nodded before continuing.

"Well your mother requested a therapist," it seemed like that lit the fuse of the dynamite, "I tried to talk her out of it," it kept burning, "she wouldn't listen though and already signed you up for sessions," only a measly inch left still waiting to burn before it ignites, "with Doctor Derek Learner."

And this is where it all blows up on me.

His name kept repeating in my head as I just stood there staring at whatever, the colors and shapes of everything were blurring together so I couldn't really tell. Sounds were being blocked out too. It was like I was in my own world with just me and that awful man who ruined my life, twice now, when things were looking up.

"Kim," the voice sounded like it was underwater, "Kim." My name kept being repeated again and again until I was finally able to look at who was saying it.

"Kim are you alright?" Jack had both of his hands on my shoulders, looking at me in a very concerned manner.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I told him, managing to regain my composure and straightened out my shirt.

"Uh, thanks Doctor Fisher, for everything." Jack told him and took my hand once again pulling me out of the office and to the elevator.

**(I really started to lose interest here as you can tell)**

The ride down was silent, as was the bus ride home. By home, I meant Jack's house. He knew I really didn't want to take a chance coming face to face with my mother or _him_. Knowing myself, because I am myself so I know myself…never mind, I would go all ape shit on them. I chose to forget my troubles for one day and just have fun, something I haven't done in a while.

We sat around watching the Olympics, did I mention I hate curling, a pointless sport, and eating ramen noodles, yummy! We imitated the athletes doing whatever sport or motion they were preforming and laughing at our failed attempts. As it got later, Jack had to change the pad on his 'laceration'. Oh looky there, I used a big smart doctor word!

He got up to go to the bathroom to change it and I secretly followed him, hiding in shadows, jumping from wall to wall, sidling down them like a super awesome spy.

He left the bathroom door open a crack and I carefully pushed it open enough so that I could slip in behind him. I looked at him in the mirror and he rolled his eyes, "Kim what the hell are you doing?" He asked clearly confused by my ultra-smooth, spy-like actions.

"I want to see it, duhh." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he rolled his eyes.

"You're really weird sometimes you know that?"

He carefully but quickly pulled the pad off and I gagged, "That looks nasty." I told him, scrunching up my face in disgust.

"You're the one who wanted to see it." He shot back and I groaned.

"Touché." I replied walking next to him and looking at the new scar with one eye.

"What are you doing? I thought you thought it was 'nasty'." He questioned, putting air quotes around nasty.

"Can I touch it?" I asked almost excited. I am officially going crazy, maybe therapy is a good idea…what am I saying?!

"You're losing your marbles there Kim," Jack told me and I laughed like a mad woman before I stopped myself, "it's freaking me out."

"I know I'm going insane…" I groaned and flopped down on the bathroom floor putting my head in my hands.

**(It's a different day now so I got back on track with the writing…it won't be as weird for a while, I hope.)**

After a few minutes Jack sat down next to me, a clean pad covering his wound, the old one discarded in the trash.

"Are you alright Kim? You've been acting really weird since we left the hospital."

I looked at him with my now teary eyes, seeing his concerned face and rested my head on his shoulder. His soon followed and was laid gently on top of mine. I took a shaky breath and my chest expanded and my shoulder rose before everything compressed and fell down into a slumped position. "Yeah, I'm fine, just need to get my mind of things, you know?"

"I understand; it's a lot to take in." He replied and I wiggled around a bit, uncomfortable. We were, after all, on a tile bathroom floor.

"Doctor Fisher seems to like you a lot." I commented and Jack sighed.

"Yeah I guess. It's nice to have someone to talk to." He lifted his head up and I sat upright, watching him as he pushed himself off the ground. I gave him a confused look and he offered me hand up. "I love sitting here with you, but the bathroom is uncomfortable." I smiled at him and took his hand, pulling myself off the ground and to my feet.

That night passed by quickly and so did the next day, and the day after that. Before I knew it, it was the anniversary of my fathers' death. I got some flowers and went to the graveyard early in the morning, alone.

I walked through the open field of graves and headstones until I found my dad's. I knelt down in front of it and traced the letters with my fingers, reading everything over and over again in my head. I took the bouquet of flowers and pulled the plastic off of them. I carefully pulled each flower off the stem and set them in front of his grave in the shape of a heart. I had brought a water bottle and a towel with me to wash off his grave and clean it.

I must have been there for a few hours, the sun was high in the sky and my shadow was under me. I was guessing that it was around noon so I got up slowly to go home, bidding my father one last goodbye as I slowly walked back to my home.

I came face to face with my mother, probably the last person I wanted to see today.

"Kimberly, where have you been?" She asked, rather harshly might I add. I blamed it on her pregnancy.

"I was busy doing things." I grumbled and tried to go up to my room but she wouldn't let me.

"What things? You have therapy in half an hour and we have to go soon. We could have been late." She warned me.

"Things you're too slutty to remember," I mumbled and once again tried to get past her but she refused to budge.

"Excuse me? Watch your language missy." She hissed at me and I just looked at her impatiently. Eventually I just pushed past her and went up to my room to change.

I sat back on the bed thinking. _Does she not remember what today is? How can she be so- so- UGH I can't think of a word!_ I changed into a t-shirt and some loose shorts and went back downstairs.

She angrily grumbled things the whole ride to the hospital, _his_ office was there as well, how delightful. I waited in the waiting room for him to finish with his last patient before it was my turn. He came out to 'personally escort' me to his office or room or whatever it was called, but to me, it looked like he came out to suck my mother's face off.

After a good ten minutes, I cleared my throat and walked through the door and they stopped, finally.

He followed me in and shut the door as I plopped down on his sofa. This is going to be a long session…

* * *

Kim left really early this morning, she told me she wanted to be alone for a while, it was the day her dad died after all, so even though I was suspicious, I let her be. I invited the guys over and they were al at my house around noon.

We messed around and played video games, just spent hours being dudes. It was nice I must say, hanging out with the guys, it was something I haven't done in a while. We were all goofing off while making sandwiches, yes guys can make them too, when I started having some weird hand spasms. I dropped things, hit things, and could control the movement of my hand and occasionally tripped due to twinges in my feet.

I started sweating, which was weird because it was like, seventy degrees in my house and I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I got a glass of water, constantly having my hand jerk out from under the stream of water and drank it but I had trouble swallowing it, a lot of trouble.

Milton was giving me weird looks while Jerry and Eddie were practically inhaling their sandwiches. He was always the first person to notice something wrong medically and right now, something was definitely wrong.

"Jack are you alright?" He asked and I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. It was like my jaw was glued shut and I couldn't pry it open. I probably looked pretty ridicules, trying to pull my mouth open, but I didn't care my jaw was freaking not working. "Do you have lockjaw?" He asked and that got the other twos' attention. I nodded frantically and he rushed over to me.

I collapsed when the muscles in my chest and back started having random spasms. With ever spasm in my chest it made it harder and harder to breathe. My body was slowing being swallowed with cramps and I could practically hear the muscles ripping apart.

I was in so much pain I barely noticed Milton calling the ambulance while Jerry and Eddie paced nervously around, doing whatever Milton ordered them to. The paramedics came quickly and I was strapped to a gurney, beginning the painful ride to the hospital.

* * *

It was torturous to sit there. We literally sat there for a good hour just staring at each other, or glaring on my part. He finally caved and broke the silence while I smirked in victory.

"So Kimber-"

"It's Kim," I told simply and I enjoyed cutting him off.

"Alright, so _Kim_," he made sure to emphasize that, "I can tell you don't want to be here with me as your therapist." No need to tell me something I already know, I thought.

"Why would I want to come see someone whose job title spells out, _the rapist_?" I asked him smiling and he sighed, probably has heard that a lot. Good, just another way to get out of here faster.

"So basic questions first," I sighed, "how many times did you try to, you know, commit suicide?"

"Three." I answered him and he wrote that down on his big pad of paper with his 'fancy' gold and black pen.

"Why?" He asked me and I just gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. Seeing my expression, he decided to change the subject, "So why don't you tell me why you weren't home the past few days." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, what does this have to do with therapy? Nothing, that's what. "I was with Jack," I told him, "and you know after I heard the news you were going to be my therapist, if I saw you, I would probably have ripped your nuts off." I finished with a smile and he wrote something down with a slightly terrified looks on his face.

"How about this morning?" He asked, pen ready.

"Why don't you ask my mom? Oh wait, it's because she forgot about him already after she did you." I sneered at him. His face dropped after he heard that.

"If this is about your father, I am truly sor-"

"I don't want to hear it, _Derek_," I snapped at him, "you know he died one year ago today? Did you? And did you know that she doesn't have any freaking idea about that? Or that I spent all morning staring at his grave?"

He stayed quiet for a while and I sank back into the couch, getting my breathing under control and calming myself down. I wish Jack was here, I thought and I heard the faint siren from the ambulance.

Derek kept asking me question about my life when the door burst open and slammed against the wall. Derek and I both stood up, alarmed. A flustered Dr. Fisher came through with a petrified look on his face.

"Excuse me doctor but this is a private session." Derek told him but he didn't budge.

"Is everything alright Doctor Fisher?" I asked him concerned and he looked at me sympathetically.

"I need you to come with me Kim." I quickly ran out of the room behind him and we took the stairs, rather than the elevator because it was faster. He led me to the emergency room where I came face to face with Milton while the doctor hurried off.

"Milton what's going on?" I asked panting. I had just run down five flights of stairs.

"It's about Jack." He said hastily. My eyes widened and I just stared at him.

"Is he alright?" I asked, feeling the tear well up in my eyes.

"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't, I'm sorry." He looked as scared as I did.

"It's not your fault you don't know, Milton, you don't have to apologize." I told him and rubbed his arm.

Just then, Dr. Fisher came back over to us and we quickly walked over to him, "Is he alright?" Milton and I both asked simultaneously.

Dr. Fisher looked at us sympathetically and worriedly, "He's-"

* * *

**THE END! Who wants a sequel? I will only write one if I break 100 reviews and I get at least seven, my favorite number, saying that they want a sequel. I won't write it until I get that so tell your friends! **

**If you want to read more from me, I have my one-shot story and i will be posting a new story with SnapBackToReality within the next month. **

**If anyone can guess what is wrong with Jack, I will deticate the first chapter to you, so good luck!**


	14. UPDATE ON THE SEQUEL

**Hello FanFictioners!**

**46 reviews and counting for that last chapter? Holy shit! That's amazing! What happened to the rest of them though?**

**Well, I have written chapter one of Fix You the long awaited sequel to Broken. It will be posted right after this is so go find it! Out of your 46 review we had about 30ish guess on Jack's condition and only two people got it right…some of you guys need to pay attention more in science class…**


End file.
